Salsa de chocolate
by kharito
Summary: Dean está harto de Ruby quien no lo estaría XD y de lo que se trae Sam con ella así que en un intento de alejarla encuentra una salsa de chocolate que es la solución de su vida. WINCEST / SUPER HOT
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: Salsa de chocolate

AUTORA: Kharito

TEMA: wincest…

RESUMEN: Dean está harto de Ruby (quien no lo estaría XD) y de lo que se trae Sam con ella así que en un intento de alejarla encuentra una salsa de chocolate que es la solución de su vida.

CAPITULO 1

Dean caminaba sin rumbo por la cuidad cabreado a más no poder, estaba seguro que esa perra de Ruby le había hecho algo a su hermano mientras él estaba en el infierno, algo muy malo, porque ahora el pequeño no podía estar lejos de ella ¿la prueba? Había descubierto que Sam se levantaba de madrugada a reunirse con la puta del infierno a escondidas de él.

Ohhh… demonios… suspiró, estaba cansado de decirle que nada bueno salía de meterse con un demonio menos con esa perra, pero el pequeño parecía hipnotizado por la demonio y no le hacía caso ¡¿qué mierda tenía esa puta para tener tan sumiso a su hermano? Sin embargo, el juego no le duraría mucho a esa, porque buscaría por todos los medios deshacerse de ella.

Se detuvo frente a una de esas tiendas de artículos místicos más falsos que los senos de la camarera del otro día, iba a pasar de largo, pero a lo mejor de milagro encontraba algo que le ayudaría… veneno para demonios estaría bien…

Abrió la puerta y un aroma a incienso le golpeó en la cara, a la vez que escuchaba las campanitas que colgaban frente a la puerta y que avisaban de que alguien había entrado. La tienda era pequeña y unos estantes largos y atestados de cosas se levantaban ante él, las paredes estaban forradas en piel café con alguno que otro amuleto extraño y seguramente ineficaz. Aparentemente el sucucho era de los típicos, pero al revisar con cuidado se sorprendió al encontrar talismanes poderosos, un par de libros de brujería serios y artículos mágicos como patas de conejo… eso era brujería de verdad no toda, pero había… sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento así que continuó su búsqueda, luego preguntaría. Al tomar un amuleto que, según decían las indicaciones de la bolsita, ahuyentaba todo lo maligno, se fijó en un salsa de chocolate. Curioso la tomó en sus manos y leyó: "salsa cremosa de chocolate, blablabla, revelará cualquier sentimiento o verdad de quien beba" Oh… eso era suficiente para él, la llevaría y le daría un poco a Sam, así le diría para que se veía tanto con la zorra.

Se acercó a la caja a pagar en donde fue atendido por una joven chica de unos veinte, ojos verdes, pelo colorín y ropa estrafalaria, que se quedó mirándolo asustada.

- llevaré esto.

- Win… Winchester? Tú eres un Winchester?

- sí - arrugó el ceño ¿como esa chiquilla lo podría saber?

- por favor no nos hagas daño, nosotras no hacemos mal a nadie sólo atendemos esta tienda nada más, por favor…- rogó la joven asustadísima.

- tranquila no está en mis planes cazarlas… hasta el momento- se notaba que la muchacha era sincera y realmente no la sentía una amenaza- pero qué hacen atendiendo una tienda, digo, son brujas lo que significa poder ilimitado, hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran… porque están aquí?

- es… más fácil estafar a los humanos que buscan solucionar sus vidas con hechicería que realmente hacerla… así no nos descubren y sobrevivimos.

- es en serio? No me fío de la palabra de brujas…

- en serio, lo juro, palabra de bruja- dijo la chica llevando su mano a su nariz y ubicando dos dedos, uno a cada lado, al borde de la nariz- mira… -sacó una pequeña bolita transparente del mostrador- esta esfera se pone color rojo fuego cuando la persona que la sostiene miente. Mis hermanas y yo no queremos el mal para los humanos.- dijo claro y fuerte mirando la bolita de vidrio, la que se mantuvo imperturbable.

- cómo sabré si eso no es un fiasco?

- Toma -se la prestó- di alguna mentira, la que quieras.

Dean se lo pensó… debía ser una rotunda mentira para cerciorase de que efectivamente se volvía roja.

- ya sé… me derrito en azúcar cuando sammy me abraza en sus estúpidas conversaciones de nena.

Esperaron atentos el cambio de color. No lo hubo. Dean carraspeó.

- confesión incómoda… - dijo la chica.

- claro que no… es que esta mala… dame otra.

- los objetos realmente mágicos no son defectuosos, Winchester. Intenta de nuevo.

Con un bufido lo intentó de nuevo.

- Amo a la perra de Ruby- dijo con ironía mientras veía que al instante aparecía el dichoso color rojizo.

- no ves?…

- Ok… pero como se de que traman algo…-la amenazó.

- no te preocupes, todo en orden, además ya comprobaste que no miento. Dame eso - le quito el amuleto- es basura.

- bien. Hey de casualidad no tienes algo para matar demonios?… dolorosamente si es posible.

-no… lo siento… por nuestra seguridad no nos metemos con demonios… te imaginas como se pondrían si tuviéramos la forma de aniquilarlos? nos matarían.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua… mala suerte.

- entonces me llevo esto -dijo mostrando la salsa de chocolate, tomó la bolita - y esto también.

- la… salsa?- lo miró extrañada.

- sí…

- sabes lo que es, verdad?

- claro! Es como un sedante de la verdad, no?

- no… o sea, sí… sí… algo así…

- es o no lo es?

- sí… sí…

- bien, lo llevo.

De vuelta en el motel, dejó la cena y las cervezas encima de la mesa, Sam no estaba, eso lo enfureció… si se enteraba que andaba con Ruby… no importa, le daría tiempo de verter un poco de la salsa en la cerveza de su hermano sin que este supiera, entonces Sam hablaría, con solo unas gotitas.

Tomó la suya y se recostó en su cama bebiéndola, apoyado en el espaldar recordó la famosa bolita. La sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora y la observó detenidamente, era transparente y al centro parecía tener una diminuta inscripción en lengua muerta, como flotando dentro, seguro de ahí vendría su magia. Recordó lo pasado hace horas antes… se suponía que era mentira, pero según la esfera a él le gustaban los abrazos de Sam… teniendo ese artefacto en sus manos podría aclarar muchas dudas que tenía respecto a sí mismo… aunque en el caso de sammy era mucho mejor usar la salsa.

Puso el artículo frente a sus ojos. Aclararía de una vez por todas los extraños sentimientos que surgieron desde que volvió del infierno:

- No quiero volver al infierno, porque es horrible allá abajo- para su sorpresa hubo color rojo, lo que le hizo pensar que esa bruja lo había estafado, entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa- no quiero volver al infierno, porque me separaré de sammy.

La bolita no cambió su transparencia. Bueno esa era una verdad que sabía a medias.

- Extraño a papá…- siguió transparente.

- no quiero a sammy - el rojo surgió de nuevo- amo a sammy- el color desapareció, y el sonrió, aunque sonara de nenas, lo amaba- adoro a sammy, lo quiero, lo amo, lo necesito, me encanta, me gusta… lo deseo- se detuvo en seco y dejó de respirar, rogando por que la bolita se tornara roja. No fue así. Entonces trató de exagerar para saber hasta qué punto era verdad.

- Me quiero meter en su cama… tocarlo…-no cambiaba la transparencia de la esfera y él se desesperaba- besarlo… hacerlo gemir mi nombre y quitarle de los recuerdos a la puta de Ruby

Terminó jadeando de las emociones que de pronto lo asaltaron hasta agitarlo. Era verdad, todo lo que dijo era verdad… y él no quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía.

- estoy… estoy… celoso de la perra.

Eso también era verdad, según le indicó la esfera.

-todo comenzó desde que salí del infierno…-susurró Dean confundido y agobiado por estas verdades que se había ocupado de ocultar, la bolita enrojeció- ¿no empezaron desde entonces? mmm… -recordó una vez que su sammy le abrazó llorando cuando este tenía 14 años, nunca supo por qué estaba así, pero se veía desconsolado. El venía llegando de una cita que había tenido con la chica más bonita del pueblo de turno, esa niña tenía complejo de niña mala… la cosa fue que él también lo abrazó y se descubrió comparando ambos cuerpos. La joven era hermosa, más lo era su hermanito, su cintura era delicadamente delgada, pero la de sammy era perfecta combinación con su espalda, ancha lo justo para rodearla con sus brazos de la forma que quería y así hizo otras comparaciones que ya no recuerda. En ese entonces no encontró nada raro en sus pensamientos, pero ahora que recordaba…- Me gusta sammy desde que tengo 17 años… desde aquel día en que lo comparé con mi cita…- la bolita brilló blanquecina. La puerta se abrió. Alcanzó a esconderla en su bolsillo antes de que entrara Sam.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un Sam con ceño fruncido entró a la habitación. Notó al mirar a través de la puerta que ya había oscurecido.

-Hey! ¿se puede saber dónde andabas?

- hey! ¿dónde andabas tú?- respondió afiladamente, insinuando que había corrido a encontrarse con la demonio cuando él lo dejó.

Sam rodó los ojos.

- Buscándote, genio.

- ¿a pie? ¿a esta hora?… vaya seguro me encontrabas…

El castaño sabía que Dean estaba enojado, no, furioso, una ira contenida, es más por su cara de poker cualquiera se daba cuenta y también sabía que era su culpa y que debía sentirse avergonzado por mentirle y verse a escondidas con Ruby, pero es que Dean era un cabezotas y ni aunque le repitiera mil veces que la demonio le había ayudado cuando el rubio estuvo en el infierno y que era, al menos hasta cierto punto, confiable, su hermano sólo buscaba la oportunidad de bañarla en agua bendita y hacerle tragar unos cuanto puñados de sal. En conclusión, si Dean no la odiara tanto no hubiera necesitado mentirle y otra cosa, estaba medio cabreado también.

- ¡¿qué querías que hiciera? Si no me contestabas el móvil, ya era tarde y estaba preocupado.

- sammy… generalmente cuando te dejo luego de que peleamos, es porque no quiero verte ni la cara, así que ni hablar de contestar tu llamadas… - dijo como si Sam fuera idiota.

- pues podrías tener un poco de consideración tomando en cuenta con lo que nos topamos en este trabajo- replicó entre dientes acercándose a la mesa de la cocina para ver lo que había en las bolsas.

-bueno… sí, tienes razón… - no pelearía ahora, no teniendo a la salsa de chocolate de su lado y a sammy con la cerveza en la mano.

Sam lo miró perplejo.

-¿qué pasa?

- es que… usualmente seguiríamos peleando infantilmente, tu dirías soy el mayor, hago lo que quiero y eso es no contestar tus llamadas, yo diría que no es una razón lógica y que ese no es el punto, bla, bla… en cambio, te rehúsas a tomar esta oportunidad para descargar tu enojo sobre mí y encima me das la razón…-achicó los ojos- tu me ocultas algo… ¿una de tus bromitas quizás?

Cerca, pero no. Dean se sintió descubierto por un momento ¿desde cuándo Sam podía leerlo de esa forma? Era abrumador, de pronto se sentía un libro abierto para su hermano. Aunque él también conocía mucho al castaño y estaba seguro de que con su afán de analizarlo todo sería de esperarse que tuviera confeccionadas pautas de su conducta o algo así.

- lo que pasa es que esta vez te ha salvado mi hambre, enano.

Se sentaron a cenar lo que había traído Dean. Una ensalada con muuucha sal para Sam -así se aseguraba que se tomaba todita la cerveza y de paso lo chinchaba un poco- toffu, y lo típico para él, comida baja en salubridad y alta por las nubes de grasa.

- Bobby llamó…- informó Sam.

- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?- respondió maquinal, pues su atención estaba centrada en como por primera vez su hermanito llevaba la botella a su boca y… y… habría levemente la boca, sus finos labios atraparon el borde y se aferraron a él como si de ello dependiera su vida, inclinaba la botella y el liquido se deslizaba hacia esa cavidad que le invitaba a pensar como sería remplazar la cerveza por su lengua y se preguntaba si esos hermosos labios se apretarían a los suyos como a esa boca de vidrio… ¿qué iba a decir antes de distraerse con los apetecibles labios de su hermano? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Y victoria! Era cuestión de segundos o minutos para que Sam comenzara a hablar hasta que se le hicieran cayos en la lengua.

- ¿Dean? ehm… ¿tengo algo en la cara?… ¿de que te ríes?…

- de nada, sammy ¿para qué llamó Bobby?

- ¿qué no me escuchaste? si que estás raro. Hay un sello en Housatonic, Massachusetts en el que lilith está muy interesada, sólo sabemos que se trata de una niña de 13 años que, al parecer, puede ver las almas del purgatorio…

- ¿es en serio? ¿Acaso es una especie de psíquica también?

- no lo creo… no parece un poder que tuviera un psíquico…

- Housatonic, Massachusetts , ¿eh? eso está a unas pocas horas de aquí.

- yep.

- entonces saldremos mañana en la mañana.

Luego de cenar Dean se fue a sentar al sillón a mirar la tele, o eso quería aparentar, pues lo cierto era que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, quien sabía lo que Sam había hecho con la demonio en su ausencia, después de todo no es buen augurio tener un demonio sobre tu hombro, además debía pensar qué preguntar para sacar la información suficiente antes que su hermano saliera corriendo de allí por no poder callar las respuestas.

Sam se sentó a su lado, muy pegado, como que de pronto lo necesitaba y más si el mayor adoptaba esa faceta de relajado y espatarrado que lo hacía lucir tan sexy.

Bueno… dejando atrás esos pensamientos que no sabía de donde habían aparecido… sabía claramente que algo ocurría con su hermano, si hace unas horas habían peleado fuerte por lo de sus encuentros a escondidas con Ruby y ahora Dean sólo se sentaba en el sillón a ver la tele. Eso era más que extraño. Desvío la mirada desde el atractivo rostro del mayor hacia su mano ubicada en el descanso que se cerraba decidida sobre el mando, dios… ¿con esa misma firmeza tomaría su miembro para mast…?

-Sam -resonó ronco en la cabeza del menor quien agradeció el no tener el tiempo de imaginarse la escena, porque seguro se empalmaba- ¿qué hiciste mientras yo estuve en el infierno?

Se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que casi acababa de pensar y además la pregunta le erizaba los bellos . Ya se lo había dicho y repetido, que trató de sacarlo invocando a demonios para pactar, investigando quien tendría el poder suficiente para hacerlo, etc. Mas a su hermano no parecía satisfacerle sus respuestas y obviamente él no le relataría la parte que compartió con Ruby.

- ya lo sabes, Dean… traté de sacarte, salve personas con mis poderes psíquicos, exorcicé demonios… ¿por qué lo preguntas? - se sentó apoyando una pierna flexionada en el sofá, de pronto el olor de su hermano le parecía más delicioso y necesitaba acercársele un poco.

- sí, lo sé… pero cuéntame más…

Que molestoso era Dean, un deseo por sentir a su hermano comenzaba a inundarle embriagándole, y este se esforzaba en que le contara cosas desagradables y que se acordara de tiempos desagradables. No quería.

- no hay nada más que pueda decir, lo que sabes es todo…-respondió notando lo gruesos y gorditos que eran los labios del rubio.

- Sam -le presionó- no te creo… háblame- le extrañaba que la salsa aun no hiciera efecto.

Gorditos, regorditos, bonitos y rojitos. Sam estaba perdido observando con devoción los labios del rubio, sabía que algo le decía pero no planeaba escuchar, esto era más interesante y por interesante quería decir…

- Sam!… qué te pasa? Responde…

- no sé…- que verdes eran los ojos de Dean… y que pestañas más largas… esas pequitas eran adorables… wow que muslo tan firme palpaba su mano.

- ¡Sam! ¡No te hagas el necio! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Ruby mientras yo no estaba?

¡¿Qué Dean no podía callarse y dejar de molestarle? por su culpa no podía concentrarse en el calorcillo que sentía y en su mano peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del rubio.

- ¡Sam!

Le llamó enojado apartándole la mano que estaba levantando lo que no podría bajar, lo que enfureció al pequeño ¿por qué demonios le distraía? ¡él estaba muy ocupado manoseándolo, que callara de una puta vez! Entonces no se dio cuenta de lo que soltó.

- ¿quieres saber qué hice con Ruby? - le murmuró con una expresión de perversa satisfacción- pues mientras tú te pudrías en el infierno, yo me dedique a la follármela de todas las formas posibles, en todas las posiciones posibles y me encantó!

A Dean se le cayó la mandíbula y no podía asegurar que fuera en sentido figurado.

Por otro lado Sam no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir… ni lo pensó… sólo salió, lo vomitó sin piedad ni pudor.

- Dean, yo… -susurró y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

- vete a la mierda…

El castaño no pudo seguir explicándose, porque su hermano salió hecho un rayo de la habitación, encendió el impala y se fue rumbo quien sabía dónde.

Aún no podía creer lo que el castaño le había dicho. ¡Ahora entendía perfectamente todo! Por qué le mintió, por qué le ocultó su relación con Ruby, ¡por qué hacía todo lo que esa maldita zorra le decía! ¡Es que andaba calenturiento detrás de ese culo demoníaco robado! Ahora comprendía esa sumisión a la voluntad de la puta… ¡¿es que sammy era tan idiota para dejarse manipular a bases de polvos y mamadas?… ¡estaba tan furioso!… le temblaba todo el cuerpo haciendo ecos de ira y frustración. Sin embargo, para eso estaba aquí, para deshacerse de todo esa rabia contenida, pues ya que no pudo golpear a Sam por su huída de hombre perturbado, tenía que descargarse contra algún idiota en este bar de… bueno… no tan mala muerte.

Se sirvió su tercera copa de Whisky y de ahí de la barra recorrió el local con la mirada, parejas bebiendo y divirtiéndose, jovencitos jugando pool, nada digno de una buena pelea, con unos cuantos puñetazos podría dejar a cualquiera tirado. Mas al posar su vista en la puerta observó algo que le dejo atónito y daba gracias a dios por haberse ya tragado la bebida que si no seguro lo habría escupido de la sorpresa. Dos hombres muy atractivos ingresaron al bar, pero obviamente eso no era lo que llamó su atención, ni tampoco que fueran gemelos, sino que eran abrumadora y casi completamente parecidos a Sam, ambos por igual.

No pudo evitar seguirlos con los ojos (y la boca) muy abiertos. Se sentaron en la barra, en la esquina de donde él estaba. Uno, el más alto seguro de su estatura, vestía como siempre hubiera querido ver a su hermano, cazadora de cuero más o menos corta y ajustada, que en el brazo tenía dos finas franjas color rojo, abierta para lucir la polera negra que traía debajo, muy apretada, el pelo castaño -un poco más corto del que solía usar sammy-, bototos y unos vaqueros que dejaban lucir un culo bien formado. El otro era un poco más bajo, casi nada, y él sí que se le asemejaba, pues usaba el pelo como Sam, vestía camisa a cuadros, azul oscuro con negro, una chaqueta negra y no tenía nada que envidiarle al trasero de su gemelo.

Al parecer los hermanos se habían dado cuenta de su escudriñamiento, porque el alto se acercó y le dijo al oído algo al otro, que sonrió mirándolo e increíblemente en eso también se asemejaba mucho al morocho. Dean volvió la vista a su copa y bebió de ella, de pronto se le habían quitado todas las ganas de pelear y sinceramente esos gemelos le habían dado una idea mucho más… placentera de lo que podría hacer esa noche. Claro que sí, él era Dean Winchester y nadie se le había resistido nunca, y estaba convencido de que esos gemelos tampoco podrían.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia los hermanos, sorprendiéndose al notar que ambos le estaban observando, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a llenar su copa. De pronto, sin haberse dado cuenta quizás por efectos del alcohol y su cachondeo interno, tenía a los jóvenes uno a cada lado, sonriéndole.

- hola, soy Tristan- le ofreció la mano el más bajo con una sonrisa toda hoyuelos.

- Dean- se la estrechó.

- me llamó Jared- le dijo el de la cazadora de cuero con quien repitió el gesto.

El Winchester les sonrió como él sabe hacerlo, de esas sonrisas que vuelve locas a las camareras y al parecer a estos tipos también.

Sabía que no era buena idea irse con dos tipos que no conocía hacia "no sabía dónde" su casa, pero cuando el más alto se le insinuó de esa manera descarada, rozándole la entrepierna con la rodilla, mientras que el otro disfrutaba abiertamente con el espectáculo, no pudo decir que no. Menos cuando ambos chicos se parecían tanto a su hermano y aún le hervía la sangre pensando en que Ruby se la había pasado de lo mejor con Sam en su ausencia. Él también tenía derecho a fugarse para echar polvo y si era con dos gemelos, que aparte eran terriblemente parecidos a Sam, mucho mejor.

Los hermanos le ofrecían tremendo espectáculo en el asiento trasero del Impala. Mientras él conducía y miraba por el espejo retrovisor, los gemelos se besaban y manoseaban con desesperación demostrándole que él no era el único hombre incestuoso del planeta. Si no fuera porque no quería mancillar a su querida nena se hubiera parado ahí mismo para unírseles.

Ya en la habitación que deducía, por la cama matrimonial, compartían los jóvenes, se tiraron ambos encima de él acorralándolo contra la pared mientras le besaban hasta el alma a la pura luz plateada que se filtraba entre las cortinas. El de camisa, que estaba a su derecha, chocaba boca con boca en un beso hambriento y húmedo y le sacaba la cazadora a tirones. El otro, a su izquierda, se sacaba la propia y la del hermano a la vez que le lamía y chupaba el cuello. Luego, no sabe cual exactamente hacia que cosa, le desabrocharon los vaqueros y sacaron la ropa quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba, luciendo su perfecto y tonificado físico, el cual hizo a los hermanos detenerse para mirarlo con hambre. Los hombres empezaron a besarse en frente suya con lengua fuera de bocas, haciéndole sentir que veía una peli porno de lo más caliente en donde le causaba cierto morbo el hecho de que ambos se parecieran tanto, y no solo entre ellos, sino que era como ver a sammy besarse a si mismo… wow no sabía que eso pudiera ser tan erótico. Entonces no se resistió más y tiró de la cintura al que usaba camisa y que era el más parecido a su hermano y lo hizo chocar con su cuerpo, besándole, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo, fallándoselo por la boca, a la vez que llevaba la mano de éste a su entrepierna, metiéndola entre los vaqueros para que le acariciara por sobre los boxers que empezaban a humedecerse notoriamente y al parecer al más alto le gustó lo que veía, porque el gemido que hizo fue de puro placer. Al más bajito le quitó la camisa y los vaqueros dejándolo en ropa interior y con una erección del siglo, frente suya… esa mirada era casi igual a la de cachorrito de Sam… por considerarse benevolente metió una de sus manos en la ropa de éste y comenzó a masturbarle haciéndole gemir su nombre de puro placer, hizo que lamiera como un perrito los dedos de la otra mano, que viajó intrusa por detrás penetrándolo con un dedo, haciéndole revolverse gimiendo lastimero. Entonces vio lo que le dejó con la boca seca. El hermano alto estaba en boxers frente a ellos con una excitación entre las piernas, sosteniendo dos correas. Dejó al que torturaba, que fue llamado por su hermano, quien le ató con una de las correas las manos, la otra se la puso a él mismo al cuello y prestó ambos extremos al Winchester. ¡Dios!… ¡los tenía como unas putas a sus pies!… haría de ellos lo que quisiera. Ordenó al más alto que se deshicieran de todo el resto de ropa, mientras tomaba el rostro del otro entre sus manos y le mordía los labios hasta que saboreó el sabor metálico de la sangre. Luego los guió hasta la cama -aún correas en manos- en la que se sentó y llevó con brusquedad el rostro del que antes llevaba polera negra, a su entrepierna y le obligaba a lamer su grueso y húmedo miembro, al hermano lo unió al juego y ambos estaban lamiéndole la polla como si su vida dependiera de ello, con lametones largos, desde la base a la punta, uno a cada lado, prestándole más atención a la cabeza en donde juntaban sus lenguas y comenzaban a besarse como animales alternando dentro del beso su miembro. Estuvieron así quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que al gemelo que había mordido se le ocurrió una mejor idea, puso en las manos del Winchester un consolador… bien puta le había salido este, seguro que sammy no era así… el gemelo se subió a la cama a su lado y se puso en cuatro dejándose expuesto y el se hizo del objeto y comenzó a penetrarlo duro haciéndole gemir lastimero y placeroso, con el otro gemelo aún lamiéndole la polla… jodidos hermanos hijos de puta que le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza con sus fetichismos y ruiditos tan pornos… Separó tirando de la correa al que estaban entre sus piernas y se posicionó detrás del más bajo y comenzó a penetrarlo lanzando un gruñido ronco y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y como gemía el condenado bajo suya, lo miró y no debió haberlo hecho porque desde su ubicación esa espalda ancha y arqueada era igual a la de sammy y ese cabello cayendo desde la cabeza no hacía más que hacerle pensar que follaba con Sam… entonces lo tomó fuerte de la cintura y recrudeció violentamente el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndole casi gritar de placer y él gruñía, rugía, jadeaba el nombre de Sam desbordado de placer y pasión. El gemelo libre miraba extasiado la escena incapaz de mover un músculo y con una dolorosa erección entre las piernas que comenzó a acariciar, luego se puso delante de su hermano y le metió la polla en la boca haciéndole que se la chupara… cuando se adecuaron al ritmo y Dean embestía crudo por detrás y el gemelo alto le follaba la boca por delante, la habitación temblaba en gruñidos, jadeo, gritos, sollozos, gemidos de placer y cuerpos chocándose.

El gemelo de delante se corrió primero haciendo apretar los músculos internos del más bajo que con la presión hizo correrse a Dean con un rugido fuerte y ronco. Ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama viendo como el del medio se masturbaba un par de veces antes de venirse en su mano. Se acomodaron con Dean al medio, los gemelos se besaron nuevamente sobre él y luego se acomodaron a sus costados, todos a dormir, el mayor seguía convenciéndose de que había follado con Sam… doblemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bien temprano en la mañana, el Winchester mayor se levantó, se duchó y se despidió de los hermanos quienes le dieron su número telefónico y dejaron abierta la invitación para una nueva visita, cuando pasara de nuevo por la ciudad. Admitiendo que le desilusionaba un poco, sabía que no volvería a verlos y era una pena porque esos chicos tenían el don de convertir el sexo en arte. Y con respecto al parecido de los jóvenes con Sam, bueno, era una coincidencia escalofriante, pero nunca más de lo que veía cada día.

Cuando se bajó del Impala y se dirigía a la habitación del motel que rentaba con su hermano, estaba dispuesto a recibir todas las reprimendas y puteadas que le echaría por haberse desaparecido toda la noche. Y lo haría seguramente con una sonrisa, porque pareciera que hace unas cuantas horas lo tenía debajo suya gimiendo y eso, aparte de ser gracioso, era motivo de eterna satisfacción y una perpetua resplandeciente sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta perezosamente y ocurrió que la sonrisita se le borró al instante. Ruby estaba en la habitación con Sam, hablando de algo que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo, lo que quería era tirársele encima y hacerla trizas con sus propios dedos. Atravesó imponente la entrada hacia la sala de estar, cegado de ira y frustración. Realmente Sam nunca entendería.

- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí, zorra?

Sin esperar respuesta le vació casi toda una petaca de agua bendita encima, antes de ser arrastrado por una fuerza invisible contra la pared, seguido de recibir en sus oídos, como suficiente premio, el grito de dolor de la demonio.

- ¡Ruby!- le reprendió Sam.

- ¡¿qué estás ciego? - hablaba a gritos desesperados, la mujer, y su voz estaba quebrada por el dolor. Aún el agua hervía sobre su piel y el olor a quemado llegó exquisito a la nariz de Dean- ¡Me manchó con agua bendita! ¡esto duele, Sam!

El rubio sonreía complacido y burlón, a pesar de estar colgando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y de que la presión del poder de la demonio le estaba triturando los huesos. Mientras, la chica y su hermano llevaban a cabo una guerra de miradas a ver quien cedía.

- ¡Hey!- respiró con dificultad y exagerando un poco- hombre muriendo aquí, Sam.

El susodicho lo miró y luego volvió su vista a la demonio, amenazante.

- Suéltalo.

- Sam…

- ¡ya he hablado!- le dijo con un vozarrón.

La mujer miró al mayor con profundo odio e hirviendo en ira, él le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ya era hora.- se arregló la ropa al ser soltado- así me gusta, obediente, como un perro.

- púdrete.

- si primero te vas a la mierda, que de ahí saliste.

Ruby decidió mejor marcharse, si el Winchester mayor se le tiraba encima, no estaba segura de que su aprendiz la protegiera. Se despidió con un "nos vemos" dirigido al menor y desapareció rápido.

Una vez hubo desaparecido la mujer tras la puerta le dedicó a su hermano una fría mirada y empezó a arreglar sus cosas para marchar a Housatonic.

- Dean…

- calla.

- déjame explicarte…

- no hace falta en absoluto.- dejó su mochila para mirarlo- Está muy claro. Aprovechando que yo no estaba, decidiste traer a esa para pasar el rato, ¿no?

Sam suspiró cansado y comenzó también a alistarse.

- No he dormido en toda la noche…

- Bien por ti.

- ¡no! - bufó- no me refiero a eso… ¿quieres dejarme hablar?.

- gracias por preguntar. No. No quiero.

- Dean… estaba preocupado, no habías llegado y temía que te hubieras metido en problemas… así que le pedí a Ruby que viniera y me ayudara a encontrarte…

- gran trabajo.

-¡Escucha! ¡Tú eres el irresponsable que se va de noche, sin avisar donde y no vuelve sino hasta el amanecer!

- ¡¿yo el irresponsable? Seguro, soy yo el que trata con demonios como si fueran tiernos gatitos.

El silenció absorbió toda tentativa de respuesta por parte del castaño. Su hermano seguía furioso con él. Eso no le agradaba nada.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, una hora conduciendo y Dean aún no se dignaba a parar en alguna cafetería. El hambre le estaba devorando.

- Dean… tengo hambre…

- ¿y a mí que me importa?

El menor bufó. Que odioso era su hermano cuando se ponía en ese plan. Sintió rugir su estómago.

- Vamos, Dean… por favor…- le puso su cara de cachorrito apaleado, ya se ponía a rezar para que funcionara.

El cazador bufó derrotado ante la irresistible y perpetua influencia que ejercía esa mirada sobre él.

- suerte para ti que tampoco haya desayunado.

Entraron a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Pidieron el desayuno.

- yo que pensaba que tenías hambre… con esa comida seguro piensan que eres gay y que estás a dieta.

- cierra la boca… a mí no me gusta taponar mis arterias con grasa… y encima refrita.

- Esto es lo que comen los hombres de verdad, sammy.

- yo diría que es más bien una forma de suicidio… lenta, olorosa a fritura y pasosa en grasa.

Sam se levantó para ir al baño. Sí que era el día de suerte del mayor, primero baña a la perra con agua bendita y la hace chillar y ahora podría poner otro poco de salsa en el café de su hermano. Si de buenas a primeras había confesado sus revolcones con la demonio era de esperarse que si le daba un poco más terminara por contarle todo. Vaya que no era tonto para creer que solo salvarlo se traían entre manos. Un par de gotitas… ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! ¡Un chorro no! ¡dios, dios hay que cambiar el café!… ¡mierda! ¡¿se le ocurre aparecer justo ahora?

Le sonrío como crío. Sam arrugó el ceño. El mayor sí que estaba bipolar pensó Sam.

Luego de desayunar y al llegar la camarera para retirar los platos Dean vio extrañado como su hermano le sonreía todo galante a la chica, con una mirada que hizo que se sonrojara y se marchara avergonzada. Entonces le miró a él de la misma forma. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y no estaba seguro de que fuera de miedo.

-¿viste el escote de esa camarera?

El rubio sonrió asombrado.

- claro, como no si te lo pone en las narices…

-yeah… y se va avergonzada… creo que es una de esas camareras medias putas ¿no?…

Sam hablando de esa forma. La salsa era una pasada, porque ahora sí que se sentía hablando con un tío y no una sensible chica.

-seguro… como para un polvo rápido antes de volver a la carretera- en su interior se descojonaba de la risa, vería hasta que punto manipulaba a su hermano esa salsa- ¿y?… ¿Quién primero?

- ¿Quién primero?… yo pensaba en hacer un trío.

Los dos se miraron. Miraron a la camarera. Se volvieron a mirar y entonces el rubio se echó a reír.

-ese…ese fue… un buen chiste…-le dijo sin poder parar de reír- ahhh… sammy…-suspiró dejando billetes en la mesa parándose luego- yo que creí que te habían cambiado por una chica en el hospital…

Salieron de allí, Sam detrás de Dean enfurruñado.

-¿quién dijo que era broma?…- susurró bajito.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya… entendía que la salsa dejara expuesto verdades de su hermano… ¿pero ésto? Esto ya rayaba lo increíble.

Cuando subieron al Impala para seguir su camino, Sam se le pegó al costado como lapa.

Dean estaba aún enojado por la escenita de la mañana, encontrarse a la demonio en su propia habitación era un verdadero insulto, pues ahora resultaba que al menor ni siquiera le importaba lo que pensaba y lo mucho que la detestaba. Se sentía impotente y pasado a llevar, él era el mayor, el que mandaba.

- Dean… ¿aún estás enojado conmigo?…

- ¿a caso no se nota?…

- no te enojes… no seas así, sí estaba tratando de encontrarte…- se pegó a su costado rodeándole el brazo derecho con los suyos. ¡Cuánto le gustaba el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano!

El rubio sintió con claridad absoluta cuando su brazo chocó contra el pecho de Sam. Podía sentir sus duros pectorales y el hecho de que le hablara tan cerca, pudiendo sentir su aliento en el oído, no le ayudaba a concentrarse en la conversación. Cuando recordó de qué iba la cosa, respondió.

- ¡¿cómo no me voy a enojar?… te la llevas a MI habitación, ¡un demonio! Y precisamente a Ella. Cuando tenemos allí todas nuestras armas, la colt, el diario de papá, nuestra protección, estando además tú completamente SOLO.

- ya sabes que Ruby no es peligrosa…

- ¡¿qué me importa que según tú no sea peligrosa? ¡ES RUBY!… ¡sabes cuánto la detesto!… además seguro voy a creer, después de lo que me dijiste anoche, que no sucumbiste ante la tentación de tener una cama a mano.

- no seas mal pensado… y con respecto a lo de anoche… no quise decirlo, y menos de esa forma…

- eso ya pasó- le dijo medio culpable, porque eso no había sido tanta culpa de su hermano- ver a Ruby en la mañana es lo que me molesta… Sam, esto de tratar con un demonio no trae nada bueno…

- ya me lo has dicho muchas veces…

- ¡y por lo mismo ya estoy cansado!

El castaño estaba triste. No le gustaba que Dean se enojara así con él, le rompía el corazón. Así que, armado de una extraña fuerza que nunca había sentido hasta la noche anterior, hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza para disculparse.

Dean vio como Sam se inclinaba hacia él y, sin previo aviso, sintió un cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla, seguido de un perdóname susurrado bajito y con voz de crío. Eso lo dejó sin defensas. Si no fuera un Winchester hubiera descrito lo que sintió algo así como que se derritió con esa caricia. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿No perdonarle? Si se ponía así simplemente no podía…

- Ya tranquila, samantha, no vayas a llorar ahora…

El menor puso cara de cachorrito.

- si dejas de ser tan nenaza estoy dispuesto a perdonarte…

- estúpido.

Vio a Dean reír. No le decía estúpido en serio. Sabía perfectamente qué efecto había tenido su beso. Estaba complacido por eso.

¿Quién diría que su hermanito era cortés en rechazar tanto a chicas como a hombres?… demasiado cortés para su gusto…

Al parar en una gasolinera para abastecer a su nena, Dean fue a comprar unas cervezas y aprovechó de ir al baño. Sam se quedó poniéndole gasolina al vehículo.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a lo que pasó antes en la carretera. No sólo por lo del beso y las disculpas, sino porque luego se dio el lujo de dormir un poquito apoyado en el hombro de su hermano. Debido a que no había dormido durante la noche se sentía muy cansado y, aprovechando que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado y que Dean estaba sumiso como un gatito luego de besarlo (eso sonaba tan bien… lástima que sólo había sido en mejilla), se dejó llevar y se recostó en el rubio, aspirando el olor que desprendía su seguramente suave cuello, disfrutando su calor, abandonándose a todo lo que le producía tenerlo cerca. Como un dulce y sabroso veneno adictivo se dejaba invadir por las sensaciones. Sabía que eso estaba mal. En realidad sabía que para el mundo su cariño era una aberración, mas él lo consideraba desde hace mucho ya algo lógico y hasta natural, es decir, su hermano era lo único fijo y lo que más amaba en su vida, no era tan difícil de creer que su amor se desarrollara y se convirtiera en algo más. Sin embargo, desde la noche anterior algo había cambiado en su interior, porque estaba bien que le diera lo mismo lo que pensara el mundo, pero que no le importara ni lo que pensara su hermano, era peligroso. Se habían intensificado sus sentimientos, más bien se habían desbocado y se moría por besar a su Dean, pero es que de verdad se moría por hacerlo…

- ¡Hey!…

Le saludó un hombre sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo miró. No era tan alto como él, mas debía admitir que sus ojos verdes y sus labios bien carnosos le hacían atractivo.

- ¡hey!… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?…

- no lo sé… ¿es tuyo el auto?- el castaño afirmó con la cabeza- Chevrolet Impala 67... ¡un clásico!.

- veo que sabes de vehículos…

- soy un coleccionista, mi nombre es Max Beckerel…

- Sam Winchester.

Se dieron la mano.

- y… ¿qué motivos tiene alguien como tú, para acercarse a un desconocido preguntando por un auto que seguro ya debe tener?…

El joven rió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa.

- ahí me has pillado… resulta que he estado buscando justo este modelo… me tiene loco ¿sabes?

- ah, ya… -sonrió también- la verdad este auto no está a la venta… es de familia… tú sabes…

- no. Demonios… - se rascó la nuca y luego le miró fijamente. El chico que tenía delante era de verdad guapo-

¿te podré persuadir si te digo que te lo pagaré con creces?…

Sam se dio cuenta como las intenciones del tal Max cambiaban y estaba seguro de que ahora le estaba coqueteando.

- no creo…

- bien… ponle tú precio…- le dijo firme, pero sin perder la simpatía.

- de verdad no está en venta… no puedo venderlo, es de mi hermano…- apoyó la espalda en el carro.

- ¡dios! ¿En serio?… ¡esto no puede ser!…-sonrió frustrado, aprovechando la oportunidad para apoyar su brazo sobre el techo acercándose mucho al menor- hace mucho que quiero este y precisamente no está en venta… ¡qué mala suerte!

- lo siento, pero no creo que él piense diferente a lo que yo te he dicho…

Se fue acercando de a poco al hombre. Era atractivo, simpático y agradable, quizá descargaría un poco de su frustración por no poder besar en la boca a Dean, con él.

Ya estaba. Necesitaba un poco de distancia con Sam desde lo del beso. Así que paró con la escusa de cargar a su nena. Luego se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer como que iba al baño. Dean eres un genio, se repetía. Ahora estaba listo y bien frío para regresar al lado de su hermano. Se dirigió a la puerta y pudo ver a través del vidrio una escena que le dejó plantado en el piso.

Su hermano apoyado en el auto todo sonrisitas con hoyuelos y bien guapo, con un estúpido a su lado, demasiado cerca, DEMASIADO.

Ya… entendía que la salsa dejara expuesto sentimientos de su hermano… ¿pero ésto? Esto ya rayaba lo increíble. Estaba bien que si un tipo iba hacia él con las intenciones que tenía ese, su hermano lo despachara cortés, era sensible. Pero que antes de hacerlo (porque estaba seguro de que lo haría… sí, en cualquier momento) le coqueteara de esa forma y correspondiera a su cercanía, como si quisiera besarlo…

Su respiración se aceleró y una rabia explosiva lo fue asaltando. Emprendió camino rápido, ágil y amenazador hacia ellos. Llegó antes de que lo impensable ocurriera.

- ¡ah! Dean, él es Max Beckerel, un coleccionista de autos…

- ¿ah, sí?… -le fulminó con la mirada mientras estrechaba su mano- ¿y qué quiere?

- eso… ehm… quiere comprar el Impala…

- sí… le decía a Sam que es el que más quiero…

¡¿Sam? ¡¿Quién se creía para pronunciar tal angelical nombre? ¡Ese nombre era suyo! ¡Sam era suyo!

- me refiero a que, aparte de eso, ¿qué quieres con mi hermano?…

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras.

- ehm… temo que… no entiendo la pregunta- miró cómplice al castaño.

¡Y encima lo miraba como si tuvieran un secreto entre ellos! ¡Esto era increíble! ¡¿Quién se creía ese bastardo? ¡El único que tenía secretos con Sam era él! ¡ÉL! ¡Maldito pijo! ¡Lo despellejaba vivo, al muy descarado!

- no te hagas el tonto, bastardo…-susurró grave y si al tipo no le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina fue porque no conocía a Dean Winchester.

Sam no se dio cuenta cuando todo comenzó, fue demasiado rápido. Primero el mayor le hundía un puñetazo en el rostro, el tipo casi no resistió, pero a duras penas trató de golpearlo de vuelta. No lo logró, pero a cambio recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó arrodillado suplicando por aire. Y luego unos cinco policías venían hacia ellos.

- ¡Dean! - le aviso subiendo al vehículo y encendiéndolo.

El mayor le siguió subiéndose al lado del copiloto y se marcharon de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Continuará...

¿Qué se necesita para hacer explotar una gasolinera?:

¡Fácil!

Un Dean celoso, un Sam cachondo y un hombre guapo y desconocido… sumamos y… ¡BUM!


	5. Chapter 4 y medio

Capitulo 4½

- ¡JODER, DEAN!… ¡¿qué fue eso?

Estaban a vaaarios kilómetros de la gasolinera. Luego de arrancar el Impala, los policías montaron sus vehículos y los habían salido persiguiendo, probablemente y según creía Sam, porque creyeron que habían asaltado al tipejo, después de todo era de esos tios con pasta. La cosa es que no los alcanzaron ni de coña y los perdieron hacía una media hora. Para asegurarse bien de que estaban libres de esos polis recién habían parado a tranquilizarse y tomar un poco de aire, ya que la adrenalina asaltaba ambos cuerpos.

- ¿eso?… ¡eso fue la escapada de mas puta madre que se ha visto, Sam!…- río el rubio. Aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- no me refiero a eso -se ubicó al lado de su hermano, apoyándose en la cola del Impala- hablo de la golpiza que le diste al pobre hombre… ¿por qué?

El mayor no respondió, no le diría que se puso celoso ¡no! ¡ja! ¡¿el celoso? Sí, claro… lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, según él:

- ¿cómo que por qué? Quería quedarse con mi nena, eso es ser bien idiota… no la suelto ni por toda la plata del mundo…

- no te creo…-le miró penetrante a los ojos.

Dean no tuvo más opción que continuar. Hasta a él le había parecido mierda la excusa anterior.

- además te estaba mirando como si fueras Pamela Anderson…- vio al castaño sonreír como aquella vez en que le cedió un trozo de pie de manzana. El nunca haría tal cosa por otra persona, nunca, le mataba el pie de manzana.- esa me la paga…

- ¿no me digas que te pusiste celoso?- le interrumpió con burla.

- ¡¿qué? ¿celoso?… claro que no. Lo que te iba diciendo seguía por otro lado… ningún hombre, ¡ninguno! Osa pretender conseguir algo de un Winchester, porque somos todos machos y no nos gustan las pollas, nos gustan las tetas grandes. ¡¿Y quien se cree ese imbésil para venir y coquetearte como si fueras una quinceañera enamoradiza? ¡Nadie le hace eso a un Winchester, sin salir con algo roto por lo menos! Todo fue en defensa de nuestro apellido y nuestra virilidad…

-ya… claro- seguro el mayor estaba sobreactuando y en realidad estaba celoso.

- tuve que ir yo al rescate… porque al parecer tú estabas disfrutando con la escenita… -le reprochó y esta vez

se invirtieron los papeles.

- alucinas… ¿crees que me gustaba ese tipo?…

- tú lo has dicho…

- ¡no!… que no soy mariquita…- bueno, al parecer eso no era tan cierto, porque desear a tu hermano mayor, hombre, y luego tratar de liar con otro tipo, hombre, no te hace muy hétero que digamos, pensó.

- ¡uf! Que bueno… me has ahorrado el tener que preguntártelo - se burló.

- jódeme…- dijo con malicia.

- ¿qué?

- digo, no me jodas…- era una lástima que su hermano no le correspondiera en sus sentimientos. Seguramente habría entendido el significado de lo antes dicho y entonces… se estremeció todito al imaginar la escena… Dean empujándolo con prisa y necesidad a los asientos traseros, luego de haberle respondido "con gusto", besándolo con pasión… arrancándole la ropa, frotándose mutuamente, mientras jadea su nombre con urgencia con esos pecaminosos labios… ¡dios! ¡Qué calor hacía de repente!…

- ¿Sam, sigues conmigo?…- interrumpió su fantasía pasándole la mano frente a los ojos.

- ¿q-qué?- no sabía que le pasaba. Desde la mañana se sentía extraño y no hacía más que imaginar ese tipo cosas con su hermano de co-protagonista… vale que le tenía ganas, pero pensó que ya había superado la etapa de cachondeo extremo.

- que subamos para irnos.

-ah.. Claro…

Se encaramaron de nuevo en el auto y continuaron su camino.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Llegaron a Housatonic alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Se alojaron en un motel en las afueras del pueblo, pues si Lilith y sus demonios andaban tras la niña, no tendrían problemas en protegerla allí sin la molestosa curiosidad de la gente ignorante. Tomaron una ducha y se fueron a investigar.

Siguieron las indicaciones que le diera Bobby a Sam por teléfono y entrevistaron a las 10 familias que tenían hijas de 13 años y que además hubieran vivido la muerte de familiares cercanos, pues la niña parecía atraer a la muerte y rodearse de ella.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando volvieron a la habitación, muertos de cansancio, con un calor enorme y terriblemente frustrados. No habían encontrado nada, absolutamente NADA que les diera algún indicio de que alguna de aquellas pequeñas tuviera un don especial, ni captaron algo con el EMF, ni se habían topado con alguna niña misteriosa y seria, que diera escalofríos y mirara a la nada.

Dean se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de la salita de estar.

- ¡este día no puede apestar más!- exclamó al aire llevando su antebrazo a los ojos.

- ni que lo digas…- bufó Sam sentándose a su lado… cerca.

- no puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado nada… estoy molido.

- no lo entiendo…

- que me duele todo.

- ¡arg! No me refiero a eso, Dean- el mayor lo miró y sonrió por su propia broma, entonces el moreno prosiguió- no entiendo cómo hemos podido quedar igual que al principio si seguimos las instrucciones tal cual y nunca fallamos a la hora de detectar las cosas sobrenaturales…

- quizá Bobby se equivocó en algún dato… lo llamaré.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

- no creo… debimos pasar por alto alguna cosa… en todo caso puedes ir a bañarte, yo le pongo al tanto de la situación, mientras investigo un poco más.

La oferta era de no rechazar, agua caliente, descanso y dejar un poco del trabajo en manos de Sam. Obedeció al instante y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Sam suspiró. Los datos no podían ser erróneos, la fuente era muy confiable…

..."baño, Dean, ducha, desnudo" ... le habló una vocecilla en su cabeza interrumpiéndolo. Miró la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior. Su hermano estaba allí, tras esa puerta, tras la cortina de baño, tan a la mano. Tragó en seco. Unas ganas enormes de entrar y acorralar al rubio contra los azulejos le subieron de repente al imaginar esa piel desnuda bajo sus manos y esos labios carnosos pronunciando su nombre con voz ingenua y confundida, sin adivinar las maliciosas intenciones de su hermano pequeño. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la puerta, debatiendo entre girar el pómulo o dar media vuelta, esperar a que Dean saliera y darse entonces una fría ducha. No encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo ni el autocontrol necesario para ceder. Entonces su hermano decidió por él, ya que la puerta se abrió y Dean en toalla y húmedo le dejó libre el cuarto.

Sin atender a su mirada extrañada, el más alto se deslizó hacia el interior.

- ¡uff! Esa estuvo cerca…- jadeó con el corazón martillándole en el pecho- autocontrol, Sam… autocontrol…

- se repetía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la gloriosa imagen del rubio en toalla, tan bien desarrollado y con piel levemente tostada que parecía muy suave.

Luego de calmarse un poco, comenzó a desvestirse. Ya se estaba hartando de sus continuos ataques de calentura. Primero en el motel anterior cuando Dean regresó a la habitación y se sentaron en el sofá, luego en la cafetería, donde sí se percató de la mirada extraña que le pegó su hermano al darse cuenta que lo miraba como a un filete; en el auto luego de la cafetería, donde habría jurado que el ojiverdes le correspondía, pero eso seguramente era una estupidez; en la gasolinera, al parar en la carretera… hoy durante las entrevistas que no podía dejar de mirarle el trasero… ¡estaba harto!

Se metió dentro de la ducha, por pura suerte aún quedaba agua caliente, se lavó el pelo y se enjabonó. No sabía por qué continuaba dejándose llevar por esos instintos si ya tenía más que claro que nunca sería correspondido. Le daba rabia que todavía no pudiera manejar lo que fuera que sintiera por Dean, aunque más que eso… le dolía no ser correspondido por ser un cerdo incestuoso.

El agua caliente corría por su cuerpo relajándole un poco. No se daría la ducha fría que antes había pensado, porque no quería y punto. Al menos en sus sucias perversiones mentales esos ojos verdes le admirarían con devoción.

Cerró los ojos y con una de sus grandes manos, que tenía tapándole el rostro, inició un recorrido desde su mejilla hacia abajo, mentalizando que era una de las de Dean, que estaba frente a él, mirándole con ternura y hambre, deseándole. Soltó una risa apagada y amarga al darse cuenta de cuán distante era su imaginación de la realidad, mas se centró de nuevo en su ocupación. Aquella recorrió su cuello despacio, bajó por su duro pecho, abierta y tanteando, encendiendo. Siguió por los pectorales sin demora hasta llegar a donde la quería. Casi sin respirar, se apoyó de frente contra la pared y depositó su frente en ella, mientras tomaba su miembro firme y rudo, como seguro lo haría Dean. Puso el pulgar en la punta masajeado, lubricándose con su propio líquido y jadeando. Entonces movió la mano de arriba abajo, primero lento y con un gruñido, después más acelerado y descontrolado. Su cuerpo era recorrido, invadido y desbordado por el placer y en un momento juró que la puerta se abría y Dean se ubicaba tras suyo pegándole la polla al culo y seguía con lo que había sido iniciado. Fue ahí que su otra mano viajó hasta su trasero como la de Dean y tanteó. Un gemidito mezclado con jadeo salió de su garganta al encontrar aquella minúscula y virginal entrada. El ritmo de la mano delantera se calmó un poco, mientras que la otra disponía un dedo para incursionar. Apretó la mandíbula al momento de sentir la intrusión que le provocaba un extraño y desconocido placer y hacía que de su garganta sólo salieran sonidos absurdos. Movió el dedo sacándolo y metiéndolo nuevamente ahora haciendo círculos, gemidos brotaban a mares y en ellos se colaba de vez en cuando el nombre de Dean quien le decía muy sucio:

- eso es, Sam, gime para mí… entrégame tu culo tan apretado, no sabes lo que gotea mi polla por tu entrada…

¡Dios! ¡Se le secaba la garganta y le temblaba todo el cuerpo! Esa voz ronca hizo que su miembro diera un estirón doloroso y entonces dejó aquella dulce y placentera jugarreta para ocuparse de lo importante. La mano se movió ahora más ágil y rítmica, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear sin descanso el nombre de Dean.

…

Sam se demoraba un montón. Había prendido el ordenador para buscar noticias del pueblo por internet, pero se estaba preocupando, ¿qué tal si Sam hubiera pisado el jabón, hubiera resbalado y caído, golpeándose en la cabeza y estuviera tirado en el piso sangrando e inconsciente?. Río ante tal pensamiento, ni un fantasma u hombre lobo podían contra su hermano y sí un inerte jabón. ¡Nah! La verdad sólo tenía curiosidad por saber que tanto hacía allí dentro… a lo mejor… sonrió burlón… se estaba masturbando, en serio no encontraba, en su pervertida cabeza, otra razón de la demora… "¿Cómo jadearía Sam?" se preguntó… Sin embargo, lo que le hizo ponerse de pie junto a la puerta, fue pensar que tal vez se estuviera imaginando al tipejo ese de la mañana. Un rugido le salió del estómago. Puso la oreja pegada a la madera, como se enterara de que se masturbaba pensando en ese hombre, ya vería el muy cabrón… mira que ponerse a pensar en un hombre que no fuera él…

De pronto, un sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Podía oír por sobre el murmurar de la ducha aquellos jadeos calcinadores. Su corazón casi se detuvo, para luego palpitarle fuerte en los oídos. Aquello sonidos eran muy masculinos, pero por provenir de Sam eran rotundamente excitantes y calientes… "¡madre mía!" pensó, lo que se transformó en un gemidito saliendo de su garganta. Los jadeos se intensificaron por lo que el rubio supo que se acercaba al clímax, cada vez más fuertes, más frecuentes, más cargados de sexo, más dura su polla. Aunque con todo, igualmente no estaba preparado para lo que siguió. Pudo escuchar, hasta sentir, cuando el orgasmo invadió al moreno y entonces las palabras que este pronunció lo dejaron petrificado, plantado en el piso. "Dean, sí" fue lo que oyó…

…

Sam abrió la puerta, luego de terminar de ducharse, encontrándose sorpresivamente con su hermano que parecía no dar señales de vida y estar clavado en el piso. Tener el recuerdo de sus manos en su cuerpo, tan reciente y el estado post-orgásmico, seguramente no permitían el correcto funcionamiento de su cerebro, porque lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tomarle el rostro con las manos, acercarse a aquellos labios tan deseados y besarlos con desesperación, deseo y miedo. Eran suaves y cálidos como lo imaginó, hermosos y perfectos, pero muertos… en palabras más desgarradoras, no respondían a su caricia… Lo soltó como si quemara de repente y sin poder evitar que dos gruesas lagrimas mojaran sus mejillas tomó lo primero que vio, se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo y salió huyendo de ahí.

Dean estaba en otro mundo. En uno donde juraría que Sam lo había besado. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que aquel mundo sí era el verdadero.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Corrió a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. La abrió y salió si demora hacia el parking del motel… pero ya era tarde. Sam ya había subido al Impala y se había marchado.

Maldiciendo volvió a la habitación. Su mente era un madeja enredada y como que todavía no podía pensar con absoluta claridad. ¡Dios! ¡Qué Sam lo había besado! ¡BESADO! ¡A ÉL! ¡Cuando Dean, besar y Sam nunca podrían haber estado en la misma frase! Eso era tan difícil de digerir como de creer… aún seguía flotando en una nuble de placer y el corazón ya le explotaba en el pecho de felicidad. ¡Había ocurrido lo que siempre imagino! Por más cursi que sonara era algo así como que el sueño de su vida se había hecho realidad.

Luego de perderse un rato en sus propios pensamientos, recordó que existían aparatos

tan fabulosos como el teléfono celular. Con una sonrisa turbada por la preocupación y la ansiedad tomó el móvil y marcó el número del castaño.

Esperó durante el timbre de marcado sin respirar, esperó, esperó. La llamada se cortó, seguro su hermano lo había hecho, si era así estaba jodido. Volvió a marcar, pero sólo para ser mandado al buzón, definitivamente estaba jodido.

¿Qué hacía? ¿qué hacía?… Sam pensó que la había cagado, pues él no fue lo suficientemente valiente para admitir que la realidad era exactamente como deseaba, y ahora no quería escuchar sus supuestos reproches o cínica condescendencia por su persona, a través del móvil. ¿Por qué valiente? Porque prefirió pensar que era una alucinación- muy real por cierto- que arriesgarse a siquiera considerar que Sam de verdad lo amaba de la misma forma, para luego, si eran imaginaciones suyas, sufrir de sobremanera y quedar con el corazón roto…

Eso pensó por un momento, al oír su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma tan obscena, hasta que entonces vino lo del beso… y eso sí que fue más difícil de creer, aunque mientras una parte de su mente se enredaba con el choque de realidades, la otra gritaba de júbilo y cantaba lo delicioso que sabían los labios de su hermano. Cuando ya iba a responder, Sam salió huyendo dolorido y llorando, lo que lo confundió otro poco y fue cuando corrió para alcanzarlo… sin éxito.

Luego de aclararse un poco la mente, repasando lo que había ocurrido, pensó en el bar que había visto a unas cuantas cuadras de allí cuando entraron al pueblo. Si estuviera en la posición de Sam y hubiera sido rechazado por su hermano, en cuanto habían quedado descubiertos sus sentimientos poco fraternales, hubiera ido a pasar las penas, la frustración y la repulsión hacia sí mismo embriagándose hasta que le ardiera el hígado. Sabía que él no era sammy, pero también que algunos malos hábitos de la familia se adquirían.

Se puso su cazadora, tomó las llaves y se fue al dichoso bar.

Era muy noche, alrededor de las 11. Las calles estaban alumbradas por alguno que otro farol titilante. Desde la entrada del bar vio el Impala aparcado, pero no había nadie en él.

Al entrar se encontró con que mucha gente había acudido. Eso dificultaría su tarea de encontrar a su hermano y posteriormente de darle a entender con un beso bien húmedo y caliente que su pequeño niño era correspondido en sentimientos. Se acercó a la barra para ver si estaba allí, sin embargo, no lo divisó. Tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para preguntar al tipo que estaba sirviendo si había visto a un tipo alto, más bien enorme, con ojos de crío y bien guapo, el cual le respondió que con tanta gente era imposible que lo recordara. Su hermano estaba ahí, prueba de ello era el Impala, así que con determinación recorrería el lugar, entonces sonó su móvil y desilusionado al comprobar que no era el nombre del castaño el que aparecía en la pantalla sino el de Bobby, contestó. No lo hubiera hecho si el caso que tenían entre manos no fuera tan importante.

- ¡hola, hijo!- le saludó con un tono extraño, como si fuera a empezar una plática casual.

- ¡hey, Bobby!… no tengo mucho tiempo así que… -dejó la frase en el aire.

- claro… si quieren los llamo mañana…

- no, por supuesto que no… ¿tienes algo nuevo?…

- eso es exactamente para lo que llamaba… hay un pueblo cerca de Danver donde se vieron señales demoníacas muy serias… quiero mandarlos a ustedes porque son los mejores…

- Hey, tranquilo… aún no terminamos con la niña… ¿qué Sam no te contó? Seguimos los datos que nos diste y no encontramos absolutamente nada…

- un momento- le interrumpió- ¿de qué mierda hablas? Yo no habló con Sam desde que se fueron a cazar al vampiro en Clinton…

- pero… tú nos mandaste a Housatonic para cuidar un sello, una niña de trece años…

En ese momento vio al castaño en el fondo del bar. Hubiera estado aliviado de no ser por enterarse de quien lo acompañaba: Ruby. La respiración se le aceleró, un calor le hizo presa y una rabia se fue apoderando de él al ver como esa perra rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de Sam y le daba un beso de lo más pornográfico, con boca abierta y lengua de por medio… esos eran SUS labios, desde el momento que los tocó en la habitación, sólo suyos y nadie tenía derecho a saborearlos más que él, nadie tenía su consentimiento y menos esa puta del infierno, serpiente venenosa… lo peor era que su hermanito se lo devolvía aún más feroz.

- ¿chico?… ¿Dean?… ¡Dean!…

Le llamó el viejo cazador aplacando un poco el asalto de ira. Apresurado por ir a sacarle de encima esa cucaracha a su hermano, le prestó un poco de atención a quien le hablaba.

- estoy aquí… ¿qué decías?…

- Yo no sé quien les habrá hablado, pero yo no fui. No hablé con Sam, no sé de ninguna anomalía en Housatonic, de hecho hace dos semanas colegas limpiaron ese pueblo y no mencionaron a ninguna niña, ningún sello… salvo el que puede estar en Danver…

Bobby siguió hablando, mas Dean no escuchaba. Ahora todo calzaba…

Bobby supuestamente había hablado con Sam mientras que él salía y se encontrara con la salsa, y le había dado la información sobre el sello; al volver de su noche con los gemelos le había encontrado con Ruby, luego al ir a investigar Sam ya tenía los datos más claros, pero no habían encontrado nada de nada y al querer comunicarse con el viejo le detuvo. Todo era claro: La puta demoníaca le había comentado a su hermano sobre el sello, el muy idiota le había creído y le engañó diciéndole que era Bobby el que mandaba la información, porque en realidad nunca le hubiera hecho caso de saber que era Ruby la fuente. Pero la muy perra los había engañado a ambos dándoles datos falsos, por eso que no encontraron nada en el pueblo, así los mantenía ocupados para no darse cuenta que en Danver planeaban algo peor los demonios…

¡La mataba a la muy perra! ¡LA MATABA!

Sin importarle dejar preocupado al cazador, le colgó y se fue hacia donde estaba Sam, más bien hacia donde estuvo Sam, porque sin darse cuenta, mientras hablaba por el móvil, se habían movido. Miró a todos lados, los vio saliendo del bar. Apresuró el paso, pero la cantidad de gente agolpada en la pista de baile le impidió avanzar rápido. Al estar fuera dirigió su mirada al Impala y fue allí donde, a pesar de la precaria iluminación, los encontró. Ruby, atrapando a un fogoso sammy, entre su cuerpo y su nena, siendo besada ferozmente por su hermano… nunca admitirá cuanto le dolió ver la mano de la chica metida en el pantalón de su niño.

Se les acercó con la ira nublándole la vista, era tanta la rabia y el asco que sentía al ver a la demonio tocando de esa forma intima y prohibida a su niño, para tener una idea era el asco y rabia que sentía comúnmente cuando la veía, pero incrementados infinitas veces. Sin vacilar ni mostrar compasión agarró del negro pelo a la mujer y la jaló hacia atrás, chocando sus cuerpos, pudiendo sentir el ruido del cabello desprendiéndose, y sacando un puñado de sal de la bolsita que siempre llevaba en el pantalón, se lo metió en la boca y se lo hizo tragar sin soltarla. Admiró con suma delicia los gemidos, posteriores gritos y reguero de sangre en la garganta de la demonio.

- ya sé que nos mentiste, perra -escupió las palabras con asco.

- ¡Dean, suéltala!- le gritó Sam mientras veía a Ruby botar sangre por la boca y gritar dolorida.

- ¡ya, claro!…-rió irónico, la ira ensombrecía su voz- ¡¿sabes lo que hizo esta puta, Sam?… ¡nos mintió! Llamé a Bobby - al castaño le dio un vuelco el estómago- no hay sello aquí, no hay nada, porque amigos suyos limpiaron la ciudad, en cambio sí que hay actividad en Danver…

- ¡Dean, suéltala!- repitió viendo como la mujer se había puesto pálida y se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

- ¡No! ¡¿qué eres ciego? ¡¿sabes por qué no te mencionó Denver?… ¡porque el verdadero sello está allá!…

Ruby miró al moreno con miedo y muy pálida y este se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

- ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó Sam a la demonio.

- te lo explicaré… cuando tu hermano me deje libre…

El menor miró a Dean, pidiéndoselo.

-¡Claro que no!

En eso la mujer usó sus poderes demoníacos para hacer chocar al mayor contra el costado Impala y salió huyendo, desapareciendo unos pasos más allá. Dean se puso de pie y trató de seguirla, pero Sam lo tomó de la cazadora, atrayéndolo y no lo deja. Luego no tiene posibilidad.

La adrenalina del momento los recorre a ambos, cada uno la nota en el cuerpo del otro, pues están tan cerca. Dean cargado en Sam y este último acorralado contra el Impala, tomando a su hermano del cuello de la cazadora.

- Sam, déjame… -le susurró amenazante.

Pudo ver el dolor reflejados en los ojos del menor, aún no habían aclarado el tema y seguro su hermano creía que le tenía asco y por eso se vio libre del agarre. No se separó de él.

- sammy… -susurró cerca de sus labios- esa perra nos engañó… ¿no te das cuenta?… te utiliza…

- ya… ya me di cuenta… -le dijo con la vista vidriosa en el suelo.

- te lo advertí -trató de no usar un tono muy duro- te dije que ella planeaba algo malo y tú la dejaste escapar… no podemos dejarla ir… ¿entiendes?…

- l-lo siento… -se disculpó sin mirarlo aún, ya no resistía tenerlo así y mantenerse alejado.

- sammy -murmuró tiernamente, mientras con una mano levantaba del mentón el rostro de su hermano, para acercarlo a su boca. Era un momento tan suave e íntimo- no soporto tenerte tan cerca… -se pateó mentalmente al ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos grises adorados y continuó rápido- lo que quiero decir es que no soporto tenerte tan cerca de mí sin preguntarme a qué saben tus labios…

La mirada antes triste de Sam se tornó de una brillantez imposible. Dean sabía que luego que todo eso pasara su niño se burlaría de él, pero también que de todas formas había escogido las palabras perfectas. Acercó su boca a la del menor, viendo cómo éste cerraba sus ojos, deteniéndose a unos milímetros para pasar la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de su hermano, ambos se estremecieron. Sam llevó sus manos a la cintura del rubio, apretándolo contra él y entregado completamente a la caricia, disfrutando al máximo de ella. Dean le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y luego juntó ambas bocas. Primero los dos fueron tímidos, suaves, después y para sorpresa del ojiverdes el castaño comenzó a devorarle la boca con pasión y devoción, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo y valla que sí le gustó, pero de todas formas ya el acongojo fue total cuando su pervertido hermanito trató de colarle la mano en los boxers. Ahí se separó, no estaba preparado para eso… aún.

- Sam… basta… Sam- no podía apartarlo de sí- ¡Sam!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- vamos por Ruby…

- no quiero -le dijo enfurruñándose como crío, se veía taaan lindo y con lindo se refiere a follable.

Se iba a separar de él, pero el menor no le dejó.

- no… -le dijo al oído tomado su mano- tienes una erección que bajar…

¡Un paro cardiaco! Sí, el menor conseguiría que le diera un paro cardíaco. Sino que querría cuando llevó la mano que retenía a su entrepierna y comenzaba a moverla.

- ¡Sam, para! - le gritó medio asustado. Sam no era así. No entendía que le pasaba. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y se sentía enfermo.

- vamos, Dean… sé que quieres esto…- le atrapó de nuevo la mano.

El rubio se separó pálido. El sudor aumentó y no se sentía del todo bien.

- ¿Dean?… -le miró a los ojos, el hombre en cuestión se estremeció- ¿Qué no me quieres?…

- claro que sí…

- ¿entonces por qué no me tocas?

Ese definitivamente no era SU sammy… esa mirada predadora no era de él… nunca había visto tal expresión en él… Sam no le diría eso, era muy pudoroso y tímido… y no le dejaría meterle mano ahí en el estacionamiento de un motel, menos lo casi forzaría para hacerlo… nunca cuando tenían un demonio al que perseguir… ese no podía ser sammy, algo le pasaba a su hermano… necesitaba un respiro…

- Primero el trabajo, Sam… si quieres que te toque, primero Ruby debe estar muerta…

Caminó rumbo a la puerta del conductor, para ir por la demonio. El castaño le impidió subir.

- entonces de eso me encargo yo.

Con una expresión malévola, subió al Impala.

"Espérame en la habitación" le ladró y se marchó en el auto dejando a un Dean completamente descolocado.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Dean estaba en la habitación. Su cabeza era un lío enorme, pues no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Sam. Aún no podía creer que se fuera a matar a Ruby, algo no estaba bien ahí, sin malas caras en el menor, sin dudas ni remordimientos, sólo tomó el Impala y se fue a matar a la demonio que horas antes hubiera besado, en la que hubiera confiado y por la que le hubiera mentido. Algo ahí no estaba bien.

En menos de una hora y mientras se había paseado por la pieza como león enjaulado, llegó su hermano, quien venía como si nada pasara, lo que le producía leve escalofríos.

- ya está- le dijo sacándose la chaqueta y dejándola en un sillón de la pequeña salita de estar.

-la… ¿la mataste?

Sam pasó la vista desde su prenda hacia el rubio, mortalmente serio.

- sí ¿alguna duda?

- es que… no puedo creer que por fin me escucharas…

- lo hice, _como querías _¿no?… aquí tienes - puso en las manos del menor el hermoso cuchillo que la misma demonio le hubiera dado, estaba manchado con sangre fresca y azufre- ya no volverá…

- ¿Sam, es en serio?…

- ¡claro que sí! - gritó enojado- ¿Qué te pasa, Dean, crees que miento?

- ya me has mentido antes -le advirtió poniendo el dedo en la yaga, la actitud de Sam últimamente no le permitía confiar en él.

- no empieces, Dean… Ruby ya está muerta, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- supongo…

El castaño se acercó con esa mirada lasciva que se le había pegado en el último tiempo y Dean no es que se hubiera estremecido de pies a cabeza, era más seguro que le hubiera alcanzado una corriente de aire, claro, sólo eso…

- pues…-hablaba en un susurro, no necesitaba alzar la voz ya que estaba casi pegado al cuerpo del rubio, a pocos centímetros de su rostro- ya que yo hice lo que _querías_… ¿no merezco algo a cambio?

Lo tomó del cinturón con ambas manos y lo jaló suavemente haciendo chocar despacio ambos pechos.

La mente de Dean estaba flotando por ahí, porque nunca había visto esa faceta de Sam y no es que le desagradara precisamente, pues puro y simple placer es lo que sentía de que el big-foot y guapo de su hermano le estuviera coqueteando ¿podría haber algo mejor en la vida? Tan pegado a él, prácticamente respirando del aliento del otro y esa boca ¡Dios! ¡esa boca! Cuanto tiempo soñó con esos delgados, definidos y probablemente suaves y calientes labios acariciando los suyos.

- ¿Dean?

- Mhm…-respondió aún incrustado en sus cavilaciones.

- ¿vas a mirarme toda la noche la boca o harás algo para besarme?…

Que Sam estaba en el paraíso, pues no había ninguna otra explicación que diera sentido a esta situación y a lo bien que se sintió cuando vio al rubio mirarlo juguetón, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que reservaba para sus mejores conquistas ¡ni él mismo sabía lo que le ponía esa sonrisa de repente!

Chocaron sus bocas, primero en un beso limpio, ambos queriendo saber que se sentía el roce de los labios del otro. Ya bien memorizado aquel tacto, el ojiverdes chupó el labio inferior del castaño, el cual gimió de sorpresa y de placer, sobretodo de placer y lanzó un suspiro lo cual aprovechó el mayor para introducir su lengua, a lo que Sam abrió más la boca para abarcarlo completamente y agregó la propia al beso. Ninguno supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero con tanto roce de lenguas subió la temperatura y el beso se volvió jodidamente caliente y apasionado, si antes querían saber que se sentía el roce ahora seguramente querían descubrir a que sabía la carne del otro porque se estaban devorando con los labios.

Las manos de Dean se hundieron en el cabello del menor, por fin había podido hacerlo, otra fantasía cumplida, sí señor, esto estaba bueno. Jaló las finas hebras y empujó de la nuca para meterle más la lengua. Las manos de Sam se metieron bajo la camiseta de Dean, para acariciar directamente su abdomen y pecho tan bien formado y que empezaba a humedecerse en sudor y estremecimientos, lo cual le derretía aún más. Se tragó un jadeo del rubio y entonces decidieron que definitivamente la ropa estorbaba un montón.

Sam le sacó a tirones la cazadora y la camisa que siempre usaba sobre la polera sin romper el beso, después se separó para sacarle la última prenda por sobre la cabeza y se abalanzo sobre su cuello, respiró su aroma y fue dándole besos húmedos que fueron intercambiándose por su lengua dando lametones y besos hasta el hombro, el cual luego de recorrer mordió en un arranque de pasión. Dean no hacía más que jadear y repetir "Oh, sammy" lo que le enloquecía.

El rubio le apartó, notando sus respiraciones muy agitadas, para desabrochar su camisa, pero los malditos botones no se dejaban manipular así que desesperado optó por abrirla a la fuerza, desganchando los botones y oyendo la risita excitada de su hermano.

- me debes una camisa, Dean.

- Tú me debes… una cita con el… loquero porque me vuelves loco- le rugió entre cada beso hundido en su cuello.

Sam le tomó de la nuca con una mano y con la otra la mejilla para guiarlo y darle un… eso no se podría llamar beso, era demasiada lengua y saliva y pocos labios y decencia. Dean le rodeó la cintura casi incrustando ambos cuerpos. Luego pasó sus manos por toda la musculosa espalda del castaño y bajó hasta depositar sus manos en el trasero de éste y lo estrujó.

- ¡Oh, dios!- jadeó separando sus labios con un ruidito pecaminoso y rodando los ojos.

¡Ese crío tenía hasta un culo perfecto!

- Dean …- gimió el alto- como me pone eso…- dijo antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre su boca refiriéndose al movimiento que hizo el rubio.

El castaño fue retrocediendo hasta que cayeron en la cama. El mayor le quitó los pantalones y los propios y luego se cómodo entre las piernas del más alto comiéndole la boca y haciendo rozar sus duras erecciones. Gimieron al unísono. El mayor le sacó los boxers a su hermano y aferró su húmedo miembro. "sí, Dean…" le oyó gemir poniéndose más duro, como ninguna camarera lo había hecho ponerse antes. Entonces fue bajando por su cuello, abdomen, le mordió en la cadera obteniendo un gruñido caliente y se relamió los labios para pasar su lengua a lo largo del sexo de Sam. Sintió como se estremeció de pies a cabeza y jadeó algo que no entendió. Apresurado por conocer a qué sabía su hermano se lo metió de una vez en la boca escuchándole gruñir, medio jadear, un "¡maldición, Dean!" bien alto. Succionó, lamió y se movió de arriba abajo. No tenía dudas en que le estaba haciendo disfrutar hasta ver estrellitas.

De pronto, el menor le jaló del cabello obligándole a subir y besarlo, cosa que no le desagradó para nada, pero no podía oír esos calientes ruditos que se escapaban de la garganta del menor cuando tenía su polla en la boca. Su erección estaba que dolía así que comenzó a rozarse con el miembro de Sam y ¡cristo que era el puto paraíso! Sam aprovechó que rompieron el beso para jadear por el contacto y le habló con voz quebrada y ronca por la excitación:

- Dean… te quiero dentro…

Al mayor se le paró el corazón por una milésima de segundo para que luego siguiera latiendo más desbocado si eso era posible. La petición era taaan pero taaan tentadora y él en principio pensó en sólo llegar a masturbarse entre ellos, pero la calentura de a poco le había hecho abrir su mente hasta que esta posibilidad se hacía cada vez más deseada.

- sammy… - su voz no estaba en mejores condiciones que la de su hermano y no paraba de rozarse con él.

- por favor, Dean, por favor… por favor- siguió susurrando suplicante.

Dean se detuvo para mirarlo a la cara, era erótico, era adorable, era caliente, era su sammy todo expuesto y dispuesto para él.

- ¿estás seguro?…

- eso es lo que quiero si eso es lo _que quieres_, lo sé. Estoy seguro- murmuró agitado.

- está bien…

Separó un poco más las piernas del menor, lubrico con saliva sus dedos y los llevó a la entrada de su pequeño hermano (aunque por lo que se rozaba contra su abdomen, pequeño no era precisamente el adjetivo ¿sería de familia?). Introdujo un dedo lento, Sam se apretó a él y se aferró a sus hombros.

-¿e-estás bien?…

- sí… sigue, Dean…

Introdujo un segundo dedo, y Sam se tensó y lanzó un quejido. Le susurró cosas cariñosas para tranquilizarlo y le besó duro para que se relajara. Una vez conseguido comenzó a moverlos para dilatarlo más, estaba tan apretado que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, era obvio que su hermano era virgen. Era virgen y se le había ofrecido como a nadie, sólo a él. Ese pensamiento y su estrechez hicieron dar a su miembro un doloroso estirón, no sabía cuánto aguantaría, estaba que reventaba. El tercer dedo no estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del menor, Dean ya no tenía paciencia.

Le tomó por detrás de las rodillas y se acomodó mejor. Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la ansiada entrada de Sam, presionó un poco, no le sería fácil entrar, el quejido de Sam lo confirmaba. Agarró su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo para relajarlo, luego entró un poco más y vio a su hermano estirar el cuello, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y gemir dolorido. Dean con fuerza sobrehumana se contenía, Sam estaba tan apretado. Decidió entrar de una vez para ahorrar torturarlo. El castaño dejó escapar una lagrimita y Dean se ubicó sobre él para besarlo con dulzura y pasión.

-shhh… sammy… ya está… ¡estás tan apretado, dios!

- muévete, Dean…

Obedeció sin preámbulos y comenzó a moverse lento. Salió un par de veces lento hasta que logró sacar un gemido cargado de placer del menor. Le besó con lengua y boca abierta y Sam se comenzó a mover solo. Lo demás fue puro sexo, embestidas duras, gruñidos animales, jadeos, gemidos de placer y susurros del nombre del otro. Dean comenzó a masturbar al castaño al ritmo de sus embestidas. No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando Dean se agachó y recogió con su lengua una gota de sudor que bajaba por el pecho de Sam, éste pronuncio el nombre de su hermano y se corrió, seguido del rubio que antes envistió un poco más acelerado y terminó por correrse dentro de Sam, llenándolo de su esencia.

Se dejó caer sobre él, ambos con la respiración agitada y tembloroso por el orgasmo, cuando se hubo recuperado rodó a un lado y se sorprendió al ver a Sam llorando silenciosamente.

Con el shock del momento sobre sus hombros se acerco al menor y le pregunto con un nudo en el estómago:

- ¿te hice daño?

- no, Dean -le respondió molesto tapándose con una frazada y dándole la espalda- déjame en paz ¿quieres?…

Dean no supo que hacer frente al evidente enfado de su hermano.

- Sam…

- ¡déjame dormir!…- le espetó como si fuera una ramera cobrándole la pasta- ¿no fue suficiente que hiciera lo que querías y te cumpliera tus fantasías?- susurro bajito, con la cara enterrada a la almohada- déjame dormir tranquilo…

Dean notó como su voz se teñía de sufrimiento al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Sin poderlo soportar se levantó, se puso algo de ropa y se fue a la sala de estar, necesitaba procesar la información.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 8

ea! un comentario pequeñito antes del capi XD! me da mucho gusto que Destiel Winchester me amenaze de muerte con eso de cortarme la cabeza jajajaja! significa que esta pegada mi fic XDXDXDXDXD!

aqui esta para ti la conti :D GRACIAS POR LEER, eres genial :)

Capítulo 8

No entendía que mierda pasaba… tiene a Sam confesándole que definitivamente te deshizo de Ruby y para siempre, luego lo tiene encima comiéndole la boca, para luego suplicarle que lo… ya no se atrevía ni a pensar en la palabra, para finalmente ponerse a dormir dolido y molesto…

¿Qué pasaba?

Las palabras que le dijera antes se repetían en su cabeza: "¿no fue suficiente que hiciera lo _que querías _y te cumpliera tus fantasías?", tampoco podía evitar sentir en carne propia el dolor que reflejaron aquellas palabras. Se suponía que Sam quería, igual que él, se lo demostraron sus caricias urgentes y deseosas. La lógica dictaba que Sam había disfrutado, que lo deseaba… ¿o no? Las últimas palabras de sammy habían sido claras, estaba molesto, eso por no decir que le demostró repulsión, porque no podía pensar que fuera eso, no lo podría soportar. Pareció reprocharle lo que había hecho… ¿y si esas caricias por parte del menor fueron sólo porque se sintió obligado? Obligado por su hermano que lo deseaba de una forma sucia e innombrable y al cual quería tanto que no le pudo negar nada. No podía ser eso, Sam no era así.

Recordó de pronto lo que el castaño le había dicho antes de que lo atrapara el orgasmo: tenía al menor escondido en su cuello y le decía en susurros "sé _que quieres _correrte, Dean, hazlo, hazlo, _si lo quieres yo también lo quiero_…"

Lo decía como si fuera un rezo, en ese momento no le tomó importancia, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía porque lo dijo de esa forma. Entonces su mente fue invadida abruptamente por otros recuerdos cada uno más atrás en el tiempo que el otro.

"- ¿estás seguro?…

- eso es lo que quiero _si eso es lo que quieres_, lo sé. Estoy seguro- murmuró agitado.

- está bien…"

"-la… ¿la mataste?

Sam pasó la vista desde su prenda hacia el rubio, mortalmente serio.

- sí ¿alguna duda?

- es que… no puedo creer que por fin me escucharas…

- lo hice, _como querías ¿no?… _aquí tienes - puso en las manos del menor el hermoso cuchillo que la misma demonio le hubiera dado, estaba manchado con sangre fresca y azufre- ya no volverá…"

¿Por qué Sam ponía tanto énfasis en qué era lo que quería? ¿es que sólo estaba preocupado de sus deseos? Pareciera que se preocupara demasiado en complacerlo…. ¿Y acaso no era eso lo que llevaba haciendo?

Desde lo más reciente a lo pasado, el acostarse con él, el ser recorrido y acariciado con pasión por esas grandes manos, ver muerta a Ruby, besarlo fuera del bar, el primer beso en la habitación, que se masturbara pensando en él, que se le insinuara en la cafetería y hablar de aquella forma tan ajena sobre la camarera. Hasta el principio: decirle la verdad sobre su historia con la demonio. Todos eran deseos suyos, siempre fue lo que quiso que Sam hiciera…

Y todo empezó justo con la salsa…

¡Maldición, la salsa! Que he hecho…

Nunca. NUNCA se debía confiar en brujas. ¡Ni un solo segundo! Porque eran viles harpías traicioneras. La prueba perfecta: le habían vendido la salsa de chocolate como si fuera un sedante de la verdad, cuando en realidad era una pócima para hacer que sammy le obedeciera ciegamente. No es que inevitablemente soltara la verdad, es que él le pedía información y el menor no pudo negarse a obedecerle.

¡Dios! ¡¿qué había hecho? ¡¿qué haría ahora? Sam estaba hechizado, todo lo que hizo fue por sus deseos, por obligación… se acostó con él cuando en realidad no quería y sólo lo hizo porque no pudo resistirse. Palideció y empezó a sudar frío como si estuviera enfermo y así mismo se sentía. No lo podía ni pensar… trataba de que la resolución se quedara en su subconsciente, ya que era demasiado para él darse cuenta de que prácticamente… había violado a sammy, a su hermano.

Entró en pánico. Ahora entendía completamente la actitud de su hermano, cómo no comportarse así si se lo folló contra su voluntad. ¡Valía una mierda! menos incluso… pasó toda su vida cuidando de él para luego, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, aprovechar de meterle la polla por el culo…

Se llevó las manos al rostro empapándolas con lágrimas, trataba de retener con un gran esfuerzo los quejidos de dolor que se escapaban de su garganta. La vida no podía ser más perra. Quería morir. Quería que Sam se vengara y lo matara, quizás así tuviera la leve posibilidad de descansar en paz.

¡¿Qué haría cuando Sam volviera a la normalidad? Porque no lo podía dejar así, seguro lo detestaría por el resto de su vida, se alejará de él y le odiará… entonces él, sólo y abandonado, moriría de tristeza, pensando en lo que pudo ser y en lo que perdió.

No se permitiría llorar, no tenía derecho, pues sammy era el que debía de sentirse mil veces peor por lo sucedido. Tratando de evitar echarse a llorar como un crío, decidió buscar la salsa, algo debía decir en el envase, cualquier cosa que le diera la vaga esperanza de que aún no todo estaba perdido.

Buscó en su mochila, evitando mirar a su durmiente hermanito cuando entró en la habitación, buscó en el Impala, en el bolso de sus armas, en su chaqueta, en la sala de estar, en la pequeña cocina, hasta en el baño. Buscó en todas partes y nada encontró. En su desesperación, viendo como la última esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño, una equivocación, se desvanecía y escapaba entre sus dedos, comenzó a revisar nuevamente alborotando todo.

Fue luego que Castiel lo encontró, hecho ovillo en la alfombra de la salita de estar. Los pocos muebles estaban volteados, con todo su contenido esparramado por el suelo, la ropa probablemente perteneciente al rubio estaba por todas partes, nada estaba en su lugar, nada era cómo debía ser porque Dean estaba temblando bruscamente, con su rostro escondido en sus rodillas, con su camiseta empapada en sudor, respirando como pez fuera del agua y eso no debía ser así. Eso era simplemente comparable a cómo lo encontró en el infierno.

El ángel se le acercó despacio, viendo como el rubio se tensaba aún más. Le miró preocupado por el desorden y su estado, luego asustado debido al pánico que bañaba el semblante del mayor. Se arrodilló y le habló cerca, en sus impertérritos ojos azules había un destello de compasión.

- ¿Dean?… ¿estás bien?… ¿qué ha pasado?…

El rubio tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos. Se veía desesperado.

- no estoy bien -su voz sonó quebrada- estoy jodido, cass… una… una bruja me tendió una trampa y con Sam todo se ha ido al carajo… nunca me perdonará…

Al ojiazules inexplicablemente se le encogió en corazón al ver en Dean la desesperación que generalmente puede visualizar en las personas que se saben próximas a la muerte.

- ¿qué les hizo?

- no… no puedo… yo… sólo nos arruinaron y las haré pagar… te lo juro, cass…

- ¿son varias?…

- tenía hermanas… yo… me vengaré… aunque sea lo último que haga…

Castiel ya sabía quiénes eran, pero con el asunto del Apocalipsis no les había prestado atención, graso error, ahora habían dañado a los Winchester. Se puso de pie y desapareció dejando una pequeña corriente de aire.

Al pasar varias horas, el mayor decidió que se iría a acostar, tenía unas brujas que cazar a partir del día siguiente. A pesar de darse una relajante ducha no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Al otro día, cuando sammy trató de besarlo no pudo permitírselo, tampoco le diría sobre el hechizo.

Partieron en la mañana al pueblo donde todo había comenzado. Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía que encontraría a la bruja, descubrió que allí se alzaba ahora una pequeña tiendita de accesorios de broma… encima tenía sentido del humor la muy condenada…

Ahora sí que estaba jodido.

- ¡Malditas hijas de puta! -rugió a la nada.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Dos semanas. ¡DOS SEMANAS! Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Nunca podría anular el hechizo y Sam quedaría bajo sus órdenes y con esas ansias irrefrenables de hacer algo incestuoso y pecaminoso a cada rato, aunque igual no era tan mala condena. Pero aún así, ese no era SU Sam, su hermanito tiernucho, ojitos de cachorrito, intelectual y decoroso, que se sonrojaba y lo mandaba a callar cada vez que intentaba describirle alguno de sus polvos con la camarera de turno.

Claro que no. Este era una bestia manipuladora y provocativa que trataba de hacerlo siempre caer en tentación. Vamos que él no era de hierro, así que no pudo evitar meterle mano algunas veces, aunque nunca pasaron más allá de nuevo, no con LAS palabras aún martilleándole en la mente. Y lo peor, esa bestia la había creado él mismo, él y su estúpida decisión de jugar a las brujas sin saber ni una mierda y confiándole su hermano a una, él con sus putos deseos pecaminosos e incestuosos que se reflejaban en su hermano.

Se pasó la mano por la cara frustrado. Ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda a Bobby ¿qué le diría? ¡Hey! Bobby, necesito tu ayuda, le he dado una salsa embrujada a Sam y ahora necesito arreglarlo porque me anda inchando para que lo folle. Eso no libraría su culo de las patadas del viejo cazador.

Se sentía una mierda, gracias.

Ya era de noche y este era otro día perdido en el que no averiguó nada sobre el paradero de la sucia pelirroja. Caminaba de vuelta al motel desde la tienda que, ya era seguro, no tenía nada que ver con las mujeres. De pronto se sintió extraño y se detuvo. Miró a todos lados, calle solitaria y mal iluminada, nadie más que él la recorría. Sintió un impulso desbordarle y le indicaba que caminara. Obedeció sin poder evitarlo y cuando divisó frente suya un opaco callejón, supo que ese era su destino. Al penetrar en él y ser absorbido por la negrura se quedó quieto, sus espontáneos deseos habían sido cumplidos. De pronto, vio una sombra a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces empuñó su cuchilla y la acorraló contra la pared poniéndosela en la garganta.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con ronca voz.

- Dean… tranquilo, soy yo.

La sombra deslizó su capucha hacia atrás dejando ver un pálido rostro que hacía resaltar los rizos colorines que la rodeaban. Era la bruja.

- ¡Tú! - le dijo acusador apretando un poco más la navaja contra su cuello- te he estado buscando, maldita traidora.

- ¿qué? Sí sé que me has buscado, porque tienes problemas, lo he visto en mi bola de cristal y por eso me he dejado aparecer, pero no entiendo por qué me tratas de esta forma.

- ¡¿no entiendes?… me engañaste con lo de la salsa de chocolate, no era lo que me dijiste… y luego desapareces…

- no es mi culpa. Primero déjame ponerte al tanto. ¿Me sueltas?- Dean no vaciló- por favor…

- ¡no! ¿Por qué desapareciste?

- Me hubiera gustado poder contactarme contigo en cuanto supe que la salsa te había traído problemas, pero para nuestra desgracia debemos mantenernos ocultas y encubiertas al máximo, porque un ángel anda tras nuestras cabezas. No sé quién ni el por qué, si no hemos hecho nada malo…

¿Castiel? ¿Por Castiel la chica había desaparecido todo ese tiempo?

- Mierda… ya anda metiendo sus narices donde no debe ese plumífero…

- Dean, no tengo mucho tiempo… un momento ¿le conoces?

- sí, tranquila… yo se los quito de encima

- ¡oh, muchas gracias!

- no me agradezcas, quiero eliminarlas con mis propias manos - para reafirmar sus palabras presionó más el filo sobre su garganta y vio como salía un hilillo de sangre y la mujer lo miraba asustada

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?

El rubio rio sin gracia y luego contestó.

- no te hagas la inocente, la salsa que me vendiste no era un sedante para la verdad… necesito el antídoto o algo así para volver a la normalidad a Sam…

- ¿espera?… ¡¿le diste la salsa a tu propio hermano?…- el silenció aprobó- joder… ya sabe uno que los hermanitos Winchester son únicos, pero uno no sabe cuánto de extraños hasta que los conoce…

- ¡Yo no sabía que esa puta salsa haría que Sam se me echara encima!

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?… - la chica sonrió perturbada- que demonios… jodidos Winchester sí que son extraños…

Dean estaba confundido.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Dean… ¿tienes alguna puta idea de que mierda es la jodida salsa, tio?…

- como si fuera difícil notarlo… me diste alguna poción que hizo que Sam me obedeciera en todo lo que yo quisiera…

La colorina lo miró con una graciosa mueca de confusión en el rostro. Algo así como con cara de wtf.

- ¡¿de dónde has sacado eso? - le espetó como si se tratara de una madre reprendiendo a su hijo pequeño- no sé cómo has llegado a tal conclusión, pero en serio estás alucinando. Dime ¿qué decía en el envase cuando decidiste llevarla?

- decía que revelaría cualquier sentimiento o verdad de quien la bebiera…

- es así, en efecto, pero si te hubieras dedicado a averiguar más y leer un poquito más abajo en el envase, hubieras sabido que el chocolate es un afrodisíaco y que la salsa en realidad revelará sentimientos y deseos SEXUALES de quien la bebe, en otras palabras, tu hermano debió haber andado bien cachondo y pervertido.

- n-no puede ser… sí ha andado bien pervertido últimamente, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa? - la bruja fue liberada por su opresor que parecía estar perdido en su cabeza, y le miró preocupada.

- nosotros… nos… nos… acostamos- susurró tan bajito que la mujer pensó que se lo había imaginado- se supone que Sam no lo quería…

Ya le parecía extraña la relación entre los hermanos por lo que el que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales era hasta de esperase, por eso simplemente prosiguió así:

- Dean, querido- habló con una compasión - debo decirte que la salsa no crea sentimientos… sólo los incita a aflorar… tu hermano… de verdad quiso follar contigo y no es culpa de la salsa…

- pero es que… -aún hablaba bastante bajo y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- cuando… terminó vi que estaba llorando y estaba muy dolido… no encaja para nada aquí…

- mmm… dame el artículo…

- no lo tengo… desapareció cuando pensé en devolvértelo y solucionar este problema y no lo he vuelto a encontrar…

- Demonios… sí, suele suceder… estas cosas mágicas como que tienen vida propia y cuando se ven amenazados desaparecen… lo peligroso es que después se dejan ver por cualquier inocente que no tiene idea de lo que es y lo utiliza… pero bueno… que le vamos a hacer… otra cosa, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo curar a Sam.

- ¿qué?… ¡PERO SI ERES UNA BRUJA!… ¡Además tú me vendiste esa cosa, deberías tener un antídoto o algo!.

- no lo tengo…

- mierda… en el lío que me he metido… ¿ahora qué haré?…

-¡ah! ¡Ya sé!… entre las brujas hay secretos universales sobre hechizos y como este es un hechizo amoroso, supongo que servirá uno que sé. Dice: _"para los hechizos de amor, seguir los deseos del corazón, es la solución"._

_- _bien… ¿y eso que significa?

- no lo sé…- se quejó frustrada la colorina.

- que pésima bruja eres…

- no seas malo… estoy recién aprendiendo… supongo que deberás cumplir el deseo del corazón de Sam…

- eso es algo…

Hubo un silencio en el que Dean aún no se podía quitar la reacción de su hermano de la cabeza. Dio un brinquito cuando la colorina exclamó:

- ¡ahora lo entiendo! ¡Ya sé por qué Sam reaccionó de esa forma! Los artículos mágicos reaccionan cuando están en peligro de perder su efecto como, por ejemplo, desaparecen… tal vez, al saberse, la salsa, cerca de que el deseo del corazón de Sam se cumpliera y por consecuencia perdiera su poder sobre él, no reaccionó ella, sino que hizo reaccionar a tu hermano y por eso fue que te hizo creer que no te quería, cuando en realidad lo que hicieron es una pista para saber en qué dirección está orientado el deseo del corazón de Sam…

Dean la miró expectante, más bien suplicante de algo que la colorina supo exactamente y dijo:

- no es que Sam no te quiera, Dean… es que la salsa trató de hacértelo creer para que la dejaras seguir manipulándolo.

Ante los ojos de la bruja, el mayor exhaló gran cantidad de aire y apoyo la espalda en la pared, cerrando los ojos, en un claro signo de que un gran peso sostenido sobre sus hombros desaparecía. El rubio sonrió con la sonrisa más feliz y deslumbrante que había visto en una persona, casi podía afirmar que alumbró un poco el oscuro callejón.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar evidentemente dispuesto a terminar con el hechizo de la estúpida salsa.

- entonces ahora lo que debo hacer cumplir el deseo del corazón de Sam…

- exacto. Averígualo y ahí vemos que hacer.

- ¿cómo te encontraré?

- je-je -rió macabra la colorina, lo que le hizo gracia- ¡pon atención que conocerás mi nueva técnica! - "esta tia está un poco loca" pensaba el Winchester - … lo único que debes hacer es empañar cualquier espejo y escribir forobrujasS&D_81...

Definitivamente la chica no era normal.

-ya… claro…

- nos vemos.

Luego la chica desapareció en una cortina de humo color rosa.

Por su parte volvió al motel. ¡Dios! Ahora tenía que averiguar cual era el deseo del corazón de Sam… sonrió… al menos ahora sabía que su hermano de verdad lo quería, podría decirle adiós al remordimiento.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

buenop! :D GRACIAS POR LEER, por hacer la vista gorda cuando aparecen faltas de ortografía, por releer cuando no se entiende una idea y por ser buena onda XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDD!

aqui dejo el capi final, a su disfrute :D XD!

Capítulo 10

Encontró a Sam viendo la televisión cuando llegó, eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada y al castaño se le había hecho casi un hábito el quedarse hasta tarde viendo la tele.

En estas últimas dos semanas, cuando no habían estado cazando porque Dean se la estaba pasando genial con una mujer y aún no quería irse (buena mentira que había inventado así además mantenía a raya a Sam), lo único divertido era ver la tele… e insinuársele un poquito a su hermano, cuando se le pasaba algo de la rabia, la indignación y obviamente la tristeza que sentía desde aquella noche, hace 14 días, cuando el rubio le dijo que el "episodio" quedaría en el olvido. Ver la tele era mucho mejor que ponerse a pensar qué estaría haciendo su hermano con la chica.

Bajó la vista a sus manos apoyadas sobre su estómago, veía borroso por las lágrimas… ¿Se suponía que debiera sentirse así de despreciado?… porque dolía demasiado… no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más…

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió lento, como si su hermano dudara si entrar o no.

-hola, sammy…- fue saludado por el mayor que cerraba la puerta con el mismo cuidado tras él.

El menor no contestó y fingió que veía la televisión, no tenía fuerzas para ver su cara satisfecha luego de un buen polvo, ni su ropa desarreglada y tampoco confiaba en su propia voz. Luego sintió como el rubio se sentaba a su lado y enseguida supo que lo estaba mirando. Se giró y para su sorpresa su hermano no mostraba indicios de haber estado con alguna ¿dama?, como fuera, el punto era que estaba como se había marchado, incluso esta nueva actitud que vislumbraba en su mirada era más cálida hacia su persona. Además parecía algo ansioso y eso le perturbaba, pues en este último tiempo le había dirigido sólo monosílabos y buscaba cualquier excusa para volar de su lado… claro la primera semana fue más soportable porque a veces podía robarle algunos besos, mas ya no, porque se le arrancaba.

- sammy… -dijo bajito interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Seguramente era imaginación suya porque ahora Dean estaba muy cerca, casi pegado a él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dean?- le susurró insinuándosele, algo que no podía evitar, viendo como aparecía esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto amaba.

- ¿me dirías el deseo de tu corazón?- preguntó al oído del castaño, el cual se estremeció.

Se separó luego para ver la expresión del menor, que ante sus ojos paso de juguetona a confusa y luego molesta.

- no juegues, Dean… - se separó.

- ¡lo digo en serio!

- ¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿para restregarme en la cara que tú no serás el que se encargue de cumplirlo?…- hizo ademán de marcharse, pero su hermano lo detuvo impidiendo que se levantara.

- sammy… lo siento… te he mentido- confesó con un nudo en el estómago, quería terminar luego con esta farsa para poder cumplir el deseo y luego pasar el resto de su vida amándolo como de verdad lo sentía.

- ¿respecto a?…- aun estaba enojado, su hermano se ponía muy pesado a veces y esperaba que esta no fuera una de sus bromitas porque le dolería mucho.

- no he salido con ninguna chica estos días… lo que pasa es que… necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que nos ocurrió…- ni loco le contaba sobre la salsa-… y hoy he decidido que… quiero… estar - ¡demonios! Ahora tenía que decirle que quería estar con él, que lo quería, pero las palabras no le salían- lo que quiero decir -se aclaró la garganta- es que… quiero estar…

-¿solo? - preguntó Sam, ya sabía que esto pasaría, aunque eso no era consuelo alguno- ok…

¿Qué más podría decir sin que la voz se le quebrara? Se iría lejos, muy lejos de ese estúpido hermano suyo que le había roto el corazón…

-¡no!… vamos, Sam eres listo, no me hagas decirlo -rogó nervioso-… te… te… qui-quiero…

El más alto, simplemente dejándose llevar, tomó el titubeante rostro del rubio y le dio un beso en los labios. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, parecían años que no se acariciaban de esa forma, años reprimiendo el deseo de hacerlo. Fue un beso suave y corto.

-¿me dirás tu deseo? - le susurró ronco, sin separar por completo sus labios de los de Sam.

Lo demás fue muy confuso. El menor contuvo el aliento y su mirada se torno extrañamente ajena, entonces le respondió con un "no" y ya se le escabullía cuando lo tomó por la cintura y pegó la espalda del castaño a su pecho. Sam intentaba soltarse, pero Dean no se lo permitió, estaba seguro que era obra de la salsa y debía hacer algo para que se lo dijera. Coló una mano por debajo de su camisa y empezó a acariciarle el pecho y los abdominales mientras le susurraba "sammy, dímelo" con una voz cargada de excitación al oído, lo que hizo estremecer al mas alto. En seguida le mordió en la oreja y se aseguró que su hermano sintiera lo excitado que estaba pegando más su cadera al cuerpo del castaño. Aún con todos sus esfuerzos, Sam se volteó y parecía que le había convencido, pero en cuanto bajó la guardia se escabulló, con una velocidad asombrosa para su tamaño, dentro de la habitación.

El rubio gruñó frustrado. Se acercó a la puerta.

-¡vamos, sammy!… ¿no quieres que te complazca?- "valla, eso si sonó tentador, ¡eso es Dean!" pensó el rubio- sammy -canturreó.

- quiero…-se oyó bajito desde el otro lado- quiero …

- ¿Qué quieres, sammy?…

- mi deseo del corazón es… es… quiero follarte, Dean…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde tienes el corazón, tio? ¿en la entrepierna?…- la estúpida salsa haciendo acto de presencia, ya estaba harto.

Fue hacia la ventana de la sala y exhaló sobre ella, al empañarla escribió lo que la bruja le había dicho ¿Qué significaría S&D? bueno… ni idea…

Miró a todos lado para ver si aparecía y le ayudaba en algo de una maldita vez. No pasó nada. A lo mejor había escrito mal…

- ¿Cómo va todo, Dean? - le dijo la colorina a través del vidrio como si de una pantalla se tratara y le hizo dar un brinquito.

- sí, hola… ehm… que extraño, como sea, ya se el deseo del corazón de Sam.

-¡qué bien!

- ¿pero cómo saber si lo dice la salsa o si es verdad?…

- bueno… ¿qué te pidió?

Dean tosió incómodo.

- bueno… esto… es… personal -se rascó la nuca.

- está bien… ¡entonces sólo hazlo! ¡No tienes nada que perder!

- supongo… lo malo se escondió en la habitación… no me deja entrar…

- sólo te diré una cosa, escúchame bien… es tu única oportunidad, aprovéchala y ataca con todo ¿entendido?…

- ok…

- ¡ah! Y en el velador hay una botellita de lubricante…

La bruja desapareció y la ventana volvió a ser sólo eso.

"Bien, Dean- pensaba el rubio- esta es tu oportunidad no la jodas. Saca la bestia que llevas dentro y no me vengas con tus complejos de activo, que en el fondo ambos sabemos que quieres cumplirle el deseo a sammy. Un momento…¿Cómo sabe?"

El alto sintió como forzaron la puerta y luego se abrió sin mayor problema. Nunca imaginó lo que vería.

Dean entró a la habitación desnudo, ¡así nada más! sin nada que le cubriera el muy pervertido/descarado y Sam quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos sin poderlo evitar y admirando cada parte del tostado cuerpo de su hermano. Sus piernas fuertes y arqueadas, su miembro… ¡dios!… tan lamible y grande… auch! Como dolían los vaqueros… sus abdominales delineados lo justo para ser tan apetecibles y hermosos, sus pectorales fuertes y moviéndose al ritmo de la respiración un tanto acelerada de Dean que se deleitaba bajo la mirada del pequeño, ese cuello tan mordisqueable, esa boca de labios gruesos y chupables, y que sonreía de medio lado, sus ojos verdes cristalinos que expresaban diversión… ¡tierra a Sam! ¡Tu hermano te ha pillado infraganti!… Sam parpadeo para espabilarse y se ruborizó.

- ¿qué no cenamos ya?- pregunto el mayor aguantando la risa.

- ahá - respondió el menor sin poder desviar la vista de esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

- ¿entonces por qué me miras como si fuera un filete, en tu caso, un trozo de fondue?

- ¡Callate!

Dean se carcajeó ante el inocente azoramiento de su hermano, aunque la mirada que le había echado no tenía nada de inocente. Se tendió en su cama bocabajo usando sus brazos de almohada, mirando a sammy y descubriéndolo con la respiración agitada, un bulto creciente entre sus piernas y los ojos clavados en su trasero.

- tienes un culo de infarto- se le escapo al pequeño en un susurro haciendo reír a Dean. Su plan estaba funcionando.

- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- Sam asintió con la cabeza- pues ven a tocar si eso es lo que quieres…

El castaño se subió a la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas y el culo de Dean, llevó ambas manos allí y tomó cada nalga en una de sus manos, el otro dio un respingo, y comenzó a masajear.

- OH dios… sammy- gimió largo el mayor disfrutando de cómo Sam lo estrujaba y lo movía de forma circular.

El menor apretó su erección contra el trasero de su hermano, empezando a frotarse.

-¡auch! ¡Sam quítate al menos los vaqueros que me raspas!

- lo siento…

Se deshizo de toda la ropa quedando en la misma condición de su hermano, separó las nalgas de este y comenzó a frotar desesperado su miembro duro entre ellas, provocando ruidosos gemidos por ambas partes.

-Dean- jadeó - Dean… lubricante.

- ahí en el cajón…

Abrió el cajón del velador entre las camas y no fue precisamente lo que buscaba lo que encontró.

- ¿qué es esto, Dean?…-leyó en voz alta la etiqueta- ¿salsa cremosa de chocolate?- el mayor dio una carcajada ante la mirada perpleja que le dirigía su hermano.

- el chocolate es afrodisíaco, sammy.

Sam se encogió de hombros y prosiguió abriendo la tapa y dejando caer una línea de la tal salsa desde la nalga derecha de Dean hasta su nuca sintiendo como se estremecía ante el frío contacto, entonces paseo su lengua a boca abierta desde ahí, saboreando la deliciosa salsa sabor chocolate, subiendo por la musculosa espalda - Dean se retorcía de placer- llegando a su nuca, la cual mordió, y luego deshizo el recorrido hasta llegar al principio y con un gruñido proveniente de su garganta mordió fuerte y excitado la nalga de su hermano.

-¡Sam! ¡Auch! ¡Como me dejas un moretón te mato, enano!

Sam río travieso, Dean se volteó como pudo dejando ante la vista del menor todo su frontis incluyendo su miembro erecto y húmedo, haciendo que se le secara la garganta ante semejante trozo de carne.

- ¿y ahora qué?-pregunto el menor un tanto disgustado porque ya no tenía el trasero de Dean a su merced. El rubio lo atrajo de la nuca con una mano y lo beso rudo, con pasión y húmedo, se separo jadeando y le dijo:

- échale un poco de imaginación.

El pequeño miro del mayo a la botella, de la botella al mayor un par de veces. Luego comprendió y vació un poco del contenido desde el ombligo del rubio hasta su boca, que se abrió para recibirlo (que importaba ya, si ambos se librarían del hechizo luego). Cuando Dean ya tenia bastante acumulado, se detuvo y lo besó como el otro lo había hecho antes, rudo, apasionado y quitándole en el beso la salsa y tragándosela degustándola mezclada con la saliva de su hermano, lo que hizo que este diera un gemido de lo mas excitado.

Se separó a pocos milímetros viendo como un hilo de saliva quedaba uniendo sus labios y bajo por su cuello, lamiendo, chupando, tragando, mordiendo. Siguió por su pecho y abdomen y se quedo un tiempo en el vientre bajo sabedor de lo sensible que tenia esa parte su hermano, entonces tomó de nuevo la salsa y vertió otro poco sobre el grande y grueso miembro de Dean, que se erguía imponente. Bajó su cabeza comenzando a lamer sintiendo como su hermano se endurecía más y lanzaba un gemido alto, lo que no sabia era que eso ocurrió no tanto por los lametones sino por la imagen que Dean tenía ante sus ojos:

él estaba apoyado en sus antebrazos mirando como entre sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas estaba SU sammy desnudo y lamiéndole la polla una y otra vez rápido y medio desesperado como si fuera la golosina mas deliciosa y adictiva que hubiera probado en su vida, con su pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, y esa pecaminosa boca que le llevaba a la locura manchada de chocolate.

-¡OH dios! Sammy! ¡Qué erótico eres, enano! Deberías… ohhh sii así… trabajar en películas porno… ah ah… yo me las vería todas…

Sam río sonrojado ante las estupideces que decía Dean, para luego meterse de lleno el miembro en la boca y chuparlo como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero no por mucho, ya que de pronto sintió una terrible necesidad de sentir dentro a Dean duro e implacable, se movió y se sentó sobre el abdomen de Dean, sintiéndolo hacer un movimiento de vaivén que hacia frotar su polla contra su trasero.

- te quiero dentro, Dean- dijo entre jadeos ahogados y con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba una mano a su propio miembro para masturbarse, pero su hermano sádico se la retiro de un manotazo- ¡Dean! -chillo- que quiero que me la metas - hizo ademán de posicionarse para empalarse pero el mayor lo detuvo.

- no estás preparado, ven- le tomo del brazo y le hizo gatear sobre suyo hasta dejar su trasero a la altura de su cara.

- Dean -gimió emocionado ante lo que haría su hermano y agarrándose al borde superior del espaldar de la cama.

El mayor comenzó a lamer su entrada metiendo su lengua y jugueteando con ella desesperando a Sam que sollozaba de placer "¡Dean, Dean sii sii Dean OH dios! ¡Dean!"… aunque no se podía tocar por culpa de su caprichoso hermano mayor. El caprichoso hermano mayor metió dos dedos haciendo gemir al otro de, ¿dolor? ¿placer?, cuando sammy se comenzó a mover sobre sus dedos dijo:

- Sam. abajo. ya.

Sam obedeció y se empaló a si mismo… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo le gustaba hacer eso! Ahora resulta que su hermano tendría razón y el fuera medio nenaza. Ambos completamente calientes se sincronizaron y empezaron un movimiento de vaivén adornado por gemidos, jadeos y maldiciones que aumentaban conforme lo hacia la rapidez de las embestidas de Dean, quien tenía a su hermano sentado en su polla, apoyado con sus manos en sus abdominales y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás dejándole ver sus músculos bien formados y en tensión junto con un apetecible cuello que morder, además de una gran erección que el ya sabia como bajaría

- ¡Dios! ¡Dean! ¡Así así así! ¡Que dura la tienes!- gemía sammy sin poder callar. Lo que ponía a mil a su hermano- ¡ah ah más adentro Dean!

- ¡sammy cállate! ¿No ves que me pones malo?

- lo sé… ¡párteme en dos, deannie!-rio.

- ¡Sam! -gruño desde lo más hondo de su estomago, estúpida salsa- ¡cállate que me corro!

- Deaaan- gimió largo.

Y ya Dean no pudo aguantar más, se corrió dentro de su hermano como un poseso dando un gemido de pura felicidad.

El sudor poblaba el cuerpo de su hermano dándole un aire demasiado atractivo y cuando este se levantó vio como su semilla se escurría entre sus nalgas, lo que para su felicidad o desgracia lo puso duro de nuevo.

- ¡Dios! ¡Sammy! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¿qué? ¿Hablarte?

- no… ser tu mismo, que me pones de nuevo.

El menor río y se volvió a empalar y moverse, aunque esta vez fue mas corto y Dean se corrió de nuevo.

Ambos respiraban agitados tratando de recobrar el aliento, aunque Dean sabia que no terminaba ahí porque su sammy aun tenia aquel gran problemita entre sus piernas, así que en seguida lo beso largo y profundo y se volteo quedando de pecho en la cama.

- bien, sammy… ¿qué no dijiste que te gustaba mi culo?…-le dijo Dean lamiéndole dos dedos a lo que Sam jadeó.

El castaño retiró los dedos luego y se dispuso a dilatarle, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

- no hace falta. dentro. ahora.

- ponte en cuatro- hablo el menor con la voz quebrada por la excitación y su hermano obedeció.

Lo tomo de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarlo lento porque su hermano estaba tan estrecho.

- sammmyyyyy…-se recocía entre sus brazos.

¡Dios! Que no aguantaba. Era demasiado estrecho, Dean era tan caliente, que no iba a durar nada…. trataba de pensar en algo feo… pero ¡dios! ¡Si esos gemidos lo distraían! Cuando se enfundo por completo comenzó a moverse de inmediato, era demasiada excitación, ya no se controlaba y para su sorpresa y la de Dean, sólo dio unas dos envestidas y se corrió con un gruñido de sorpresa.

-¿eso es todo?-dijo Dean aguantando la risa- no sabia que eras virgen, sammy.

El menor lo golpeó sin fuerza en el hombro avergonzado diciéndole que no lo era.

- bueno… tendremos que empezar de nuevo por aquí…

Dijo tomando la botella de salsa y vertiendo sobre el miembro de Sam que dio un respingo.

-mira… si también le gusta

-¡cállate, Dean!

La verdad como que no podía…

Se inclinó entre las piernas del pequeño y se lo metió de lleno en la boca haciendo que se endureciera al instante, chupó, lamió, mordió y luego se volteó y se puso de nuevo e cuatro para Sam, quien lo siguió y se enfundo en él.

-que culo más…

-muévete…

-Deaaannn…-jadeo cuando le obedeció.

Las envestidas eran rudas y calientes, como acababa de descubrir Dean que le gustaban, que gemía y jadeaba y maldecía de puro y duro placer al agregarle una mano masturbándolo.

Le besó mientras se corrían, esta vez dejándolos satisfechos y se desplomo agotadísimo sobre su hermano tratando de normalizarse.

- Sam, que pesas big foot… hace a un lado.

El menor se volvió a desplomar a su lado habiendo hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverse.

-esto es lo que pasa, no tienen aguante los que son virgen- se burlo atrayendo a su sammy recostándoselo en el pecho, mientras este bufaba.

-que no soy virgen, imbécil.

- ya… bueno…

- aunque no te niego que esta ha sido la mejor sesión de sexo de mi vida…

- ¿sí? Pues espera más adelante…- se jacto Dean.

- Dean…

- ¿ah?…

- Yo también te amo…

- ¿qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿qué no te diste cuenta?- el mayor alzo las cejas en clara señal de no saber de que diablos se trataba- bueno… este… cuando nos…-se ruborizo adorablemente y a su hermano le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos- corrimos me dijiste te amo…

Se quedó atónito. El no era de esos que decía te amo cuando follaba. Quizá porque nunca había amado a las mujeres con las que se acostaba.

- debiste escuchar mal… seguro- Sam río y el también.

- ¿pero me amas?

- sammy…- se quejó.

- vamos, Dean… dilo… - le dio un efímero besito en la mejilla.

- ok…-dijo medio cabreado- te amo.

Sam se apretó más a su hermano y le beso el pecho.

- yo también. ¿Y sabes algo? En realidad, que me lo digas es mi deseo del corazón. Dijo adormilado.

Dean le siguió al país de los sueños aliviado de que todo terminara y extrañamente feliz de haber dicho tal cosa.

Al otro lado de una bola de cristal una mujer de pelo colorín sonreía complacida y media maniaca.

- ya estás otra vez con tus videos winchestos… - le reclamaron otras dos brujas a sus espaldas, también pelirrojas, pero con ropa menos estrafalaria..

- no sé qué tanta obsesión tienes con esos dos…

- siempre fantaseando con que se lian…

- se llama win-ces-to… y esta vez no es fantasía… en realidad los he liado… yo siempre supe que entre esos dos había algo más… y ustedes no me…

- sí, sí, como sea - dijeron las mujeres incrédulas mientras se marchaban- lo que digas…

La brujita chilló enojada.

-no me importa lo que ustedes digan- rió - ¡las chicas del foro no se lo podrán creer! Cuando suba el video a la sección wincest…-canturreó- ¡será la noticia del foro de brujas!

FIN


End file.
